La historia de inuyasha
by Y.Anonima
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una hermosa abogada que preferiría pasar la noche con un expediente legal que con el hombre de sus sueños. Entonces una reunión con uno de sus clientes se vuelve peligrosa —y profundamente sensual— cuando es hecha prisionera por un magnífico hombre con un hambre descomunal.(LEMON) :D
1. Chapter 1 Hijo

**Notas:** Hola a todos! Bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar que soy nueva en esto (así que no sean tan malo T.T), aparte de que los personajes le pertenecen a la gran **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia a **J.R Ward** pero yo en mis momentos de epifanías dije: **Esto estaría bien pero con los personajes de inuyasha,** y Boom la adapte, sin más por el momento, disfrútenlo.

Kagome Higurashi tomó su taza sin levantar la vista del borrador del testamento que había redactado y estaba revisando.

—Odio cuando haces eso. – Kagome miró al otro lado de su oficina hacia su asistente ejecutiva.

—¿Cuándo hago qué?

—Esa rutina de misil teledirigido por el calor buscando tu café.

—Mi taza y yo tenemos una relación muy estrecha.

Sango empujó sus gafas subiéndolas más sobre su nariz.

—Entonces me alegro de que tenga tapa. Si no sales ahora, vas a llegar tarde a tu cita de las cinco. Kagome se levantó y se puso la chaqueta de su traje.

—¿Qué tan mal ando de tiempo?

—Son las dos y veintinueve. Conducir hasta Caldwell te llevará un mínimo de dos horas y más con este tráfico, tu coche te está esperando en la puerta delantera. La llamada por conferencia con Londres está programada para dentro de dieciséis… quince minutos. ¿Qué tipo de limpieza quieres que haga antes del fin de semana largo?

—He analizado los documentos de la fusión de laperla y no me siento para nada impresionada. —Kagome le pasó una pila de papeles lo suficientemente grande como para ser usada como tope de puertas—. Mándasela por courier a 50 Wall ahora. Quiero tener una reunión con el Consejo opositor a las siete de la mañana. La mañana del martes. Que ellos vengan aquí. Antes de irme ¿Te debo algo?

—No, pero podrías decirme algo. ¿Qué tipo de sádico fija una reunión con su abogado a las cinco de la tarde del viernes del fin de semana previo al día del trabajador?

—El cliente siempre tiene la razón. Y la cuestión del sadismo está en el ojo de quién lo mira. — Kagome metió el testamento en un portafolio y luego recogió su bolso. Mientras paseaba la vista por su espaciosa oficina, intentó enfocarse en el trabajo que tenía pensado hacer durante el fin de semana

—. ¿De qué me estoy olvidando?

—La pastilla.

—Cierto, cierto. — Kagome usó lo que le quedaba en la taza para zamparse el medicamento que había estado tomando durante los últimos diez días. Mientras lanzaba la botella naranja a la papelera, se dio cuenta que desde el domingo no estornudaba ni tosía. Evidentemente la pócima había funcionado. Malditos aviones. Eran estanques de gérmenes con alas.

—Acompáñame. —De camino al ascensor Kagome le dio un par más de órdenes respecto a la organización. Sango se mantenía a la par a pesar de la carga de papel que llevaba en los brazos, pero en definitiva eso era lo sensacional respecto a esa mujer. Sin importar cómo, siempre se podía contar con ella. Cuando llegaron a la hilera de ascensores, Kagome presionó el botón para bajar.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

—Tú también. Trata de descansar un poco, ¿quieres?

—No puedo. El martes tenemos a Technitron. Me voy a pasar la mayor parte del fin de semana aquí.

Cuatro minutos después estaba avanzando lentamente en el tráfico de Manhattan, tratando de salir de la ciudad. Once minutos después, le estaban traspasando una llamada con Londres. La llamada por conferencia duró cincuenta y tres minutos y menos mal que debido al tráfico básicamente era igual a estar en un estacionamiento porque la reunión virtual no fue bien. Lo cual era bastante habitual.

De todas formas, fue un alivio cortar y concentrarse en conducir. Probablemente Caldwell, Nueva York, estuviera a sólo ciento sesenta kilómetros del centro, pero Sango tenía razón. El tráfico era una putada. Aparentemente todo el mundo estaba tratando de salir de la Gran Manzana y todos estaban utilizando la misma carretera que Kagome.

Normalmente, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de conducir para ver a un cliente en su domicilio particular, pero la señorita Taisho era un caso especial por un montón de razones y no era como si la mujer pudiera acudir a su oficina fácilmente. Tenía ¿cuántos? ¿Ya habría cumplido los noventa y un años?

Cristo, tal vez era aún mayor. El padre de Kagome había sido el abogado de la mujer desde siempre y después de su muerte, ocurrida dos años atrás, Kagome había heredado a la señorita Taisho junto con el resto del patrimonio en la sociedad familiar.

La señorita Taisho era su único cliente de bienes e inversiones, y lo mismo le había ocurrido a su padre. La anciana tenía una fortuna cercana a los doscientos millones de dólares, gracias a los intereses que tenía su familia en diversas compañías. La señorita Taisho creía en continuar con lo que le era conocido y su familia había estado con la firma desde su comienzo en 1911.

La mujer era buena para los negocios cuando se trataba de ese testamento suyo. Revisaba los planteamientos que había en el mismo de igual forma que otras personas practicaban jardinería, y a un precio de seiscientos cincuenta dólares por hora de Kagome, las horas facturables sumaban. La señorita Taisho estaba constantemente revisando la porción para caridad de su patrimonio, cultivando aquella sección, recortando y replanteando las caridades cada vez que cambiaba de opinión. Kagome había gestionado las últimas dos modificaciones por teléfono, así que cuando esta vez la señorita Taisho le pidió una entrevista personal, tenía todas las razones para hacerle una rápida visita.

Kagome había ido sólo una vez a la propiedad Taisho, para presentarse a sí misma después de la muerte de su padre. Evidentemente la señoritaTaisho había visto fotos de Kagome a través de su padre y había aprobado el «porte elegante» de Kagome.

Lo cual era un chiste. Aunque era cierto que la vestimenta hacía al hombre y a la mujer, y el guardarropa de Kagome estaba lleno de trajes conservadores con faldas por debajo de la rodilla, eso era simplemente una cobertura superficial. Tenía la cabeza de su padre para los negocios y también su veta de agresividad. Podía parecer una dama desde el moño hasta sus juiciosos tacones, pero en el interior era una asesina.

Hasta ahora, el único inconveniente en la relación había ocurrido durante el primer encuentro cara a cara cuando la mujer le había preguntado a Kagome si estaba casada.

Kagome definitivamente no estaba casada. Nunca lo había estado, no le interesaba estarlo, no gracias. Lo último que necesitaba era algún hombre con derecho a opinar acerca de si se quedaba hasta muy tarde en la firma, o si trabajaba demasiado o acerca de dónde deberían vivir o lo que iban a cenar esa noche. No obstante Izayoi Taisho era obviamente de la opinión de que se-te-definía-por-el-tipo-de-pantalones-que-tenías-a-tu-lado. Por lo que Kagome se había preparado mientras le explicaba que, no, que ella no tenía marido.

La señorita Taisho había parecido desanimada, pero luego se había repuesto y había pasado rápidamente a la pregunta de si tenía novio. La respuesta fue la misma. Kagome no tenía ni quería uno de esos, y no, tampoco tenía mascotas. Se había producido un largo silencio. Luego la mujer había sonreído, hecho un breve comentario más o menos en las líneas de «Dios, como han cambiado las cosas», y allí habían quedado el asunto. Al menos por ese momento.

Cada vez que la señorita Taisho llamaba a la oficina, preguntaba si Kagome había encontrado algún hombre agradable. Lo cual estaba bien. Que se diera el gusto. Eran de diferentes generaciones. Y la mujer aceptaba los no con elegancia… tal vez debido a que ella misma nunca se había casado. Evidentemente tenía una vena romántica no satisfecha o algo así.

Si Kagome era honesta, todo el asunto de las relaciones le aburría. No, no odiaba a los hombres. No, el matrimonio de sus padres no había sido disfuncional. No, de hecho su padre había sido una figura masculina de lo más comprensiva. No había habido ningún fin de relación problemático, ningún problema de autoestima, ninguna patología, ninguna historia de abuso. Era inteligente, amaba su trabajo y estaba agradecida por la vida que tenía. Era sólo que todo el asunto de la casa y el hogar era adecuado para otras personas. ¿En conclusión? Respetaba completamente a las mujeres que se convertían en esposas y madres pero no les envidiaba la carga de asumir el cuidado de los demás. Y en la mañana de Navidad no sentía un agujero en el corazón debido a que estaba sola. Y no necesitaba partidos de futbol ni dibujos en el refrigerador ni regalos hechos a mano para sentirse realizada. Y el día de San Valentín y el día de la Madre eran simplemente dos hojas más en el calendario.

Lo que amaba era la batalla en la sala de juntas. Las negociaciones. Los intrincados recovecos de la ley. La responsabilidad energizante de representar los intereses de una corporación de diez billones de dólares… ya fuera comprando a alguien o despojándolo de sus activos o despidiendo a un Consejero Delegado por tener gastos personales ilícitos por cifras de ocho dígitos.

Cuando finalmente apareció el puente de Caldwell, Kagome ya estaba lista para llevar a cabo la entrevista, dirigirse de regreso a su apartamento de Park Avenue, y comenzar a prepararse para el enfrentamiento del martes con Tech-nitron. Demonios, tal vez hasta tendría suficiente tiempo como para regresar a la oficina.

La propiedad Taisho consistía en cuatro hectáreas de tierra trabajada, cuatro edificios anexos, y un muro que si querías escalar tendrías que tener equipo de rápel y el fuerte torso de un entrenador personal. La mansión era una enorme pila de roca ubicada en una elevación, un ostentoso despliegue de nuevo rico erigida durante el período de Renacimiento Gótico de 1890.

Tomando su bolso, se acercó a la casa pensando que debería llevar una cruz en una mano y una daga en la otra. Hombre, si tuviera la riqueza de los Taisho, viviría en algún lugar un poquito menos lúgubre. Digamos que en un mausoleo.

Un lado de las puertas dobles se abrió antes de que llegara al llamador con forma de cabeza de león. El mayordomo de la familia Taisho, que tendría unos ciento ocho, hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Higurashi. Si no es molestia podría decirme si dejó las llaves en el coche.

¿Su nombre era Myoga? Sí, eso era. Y a la señorita Taisho le gustaba que lo llamara por su nombre.

—No, Myoga

—¿Quizás querría entregármelas? En caso que deba mover su coche. —Cuando ella frunció el ceño, dijo en voz baja—, Me temo que la señorita Taisho no está muy bien. Si debo llamar a la ambulancia…

—Siento oír eso. Está enferma o… —Kagome dejó que la pregunta se desvaneciera mientras le entregaba las llaves.

—Está muy débil. Por favor, acompáñeme.

La casa estaba amueblada al estilo de las viejas familias adineradas, las habitaciones estaban atestadas con capas y más capas de obras de arte coleccionadas durante generaciones. La mezcolanza invalorable de pinturas y esculturas dignas de estar en museos era de diferentes períodos, pero fluía toda junta. Sin embargo qué trabajo de mantenimiento. Sacarle el polvo a esas cosas sería como cortar ocho hectáreas de césped con una cortadora manual… ni bien terminabas, debías comenzar otra vez.

Ella y Myoga subieron las imponentes escaleras en curva hacia el segundo piso y caminaron por el pasillo. A ambos lados, colgados de paredes de seda roja, había retratos de varios Taisho, sus pálidos rostros brillaban sobre fondos oscuros y sus ojos bidimensionales te perseguían.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, Myoga golpeó una puerta tallada. Cuando se oyó un débil saludo, abrió ampliamente el panel.

La señorita Taisho estaba apoyada en una cama del tamaño de una casa, viéndose tan pequeña como una niña, y tan frágil como una hoja de papel. Había encaje blanco por todas partes, brotando del dosel, colgando hasta el suelo alrededor del colchón y cubriendo las ventanas. Era una escena invernal completa con carámbanos y bancos de nieve, salvo por el hecho de que no hacía frío.

—Gracias por venir, Kagome. —La voz de la señorita Taisho era frágil al punto de parecer un susurro—. Disculpe que no pueda recibirla apropiadamente.

—Esto está perfectamente bien. —Kagome se acercó de puntillas, temerosa de hacer ruido o movimientos bruscos—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Mejor que ayer. Tal vez me haya contagiado la gripe.

—Anda por todos lados, pero me alegro que esté mejorando. — Kagome pensó que no sería de ayuda mencionar el hecho de que ella había tenido que tomar antibióticos para curarse de algo parecido—. De todas formas, seré rápida así puede seguir descansando.

—Pero debe quedarse a tomar el té. ¿Se quedará verdad?

Myoga intervino.

—¿Traigo el té?

—Por favor. Acompáñeme a tomar el té.

Infiernos. Deseaba regresar.

 _El cliente siempre tiene la razón. El cliente siempre tiene la razón._

—Pero por supuesto.

—Bien. Myoga, traiga el té y sírvalo cuando terminemos con mis documentos. —La señorita Taisho sonrió y cerró los ojos—. Kagome, puede sentarse junto a mí. Myoga le traerá una silla.

Myogano tenía aspecto de poder cargar ni siquiera un banquillo, mucho menos algo en lo que ella pudiera sentarse.

—Está bien —dijo Kagome—. Yo traeré una…

Sin siquiera tomar aliento, el mayordomo levantó fácilmente una antigua butaca, que tenía el aspecto de pesar tanto como un niño de 8 años.

Guau. Evidentemente era el mayordomo biónico.

—Ah… gracias.

—Madam estará cómoda aquí.

—si retírate por favor.

Cuando Myoga se fue, Kagome se sentó y miró a su cliente. Los ojos de la anciana seguían cerrados.

—Señorita Taisho… ¿Está segura que no desea que le deje el testamento? Puede revisarlo en su tiempo libre y yo puedo volver a certificar su firma.

Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual se preguntó si la mujer se habría quedado dormida. O, Dios no lo permita…

—¿Señorita Taisho?

Los labios pálidos, apenas se movieron.

—¿Ya tiene un caballero que la visite?

—Perdón…, er, no.

—Usted es tan adorable, sabe. —La señorita Taisho abrió los ojos acuosos y giró la cabeza en la almohada—. Me gustaría que conociera a mi hijo.

—¿Disculpe? —¿la señorita Taisho tenía un _hijo_?

—La he sorprendido. —La sonrisa que estiraba la piel delgada era triste—. Si. Soy… madre. Todo sucedió hace largo tiempo y en secreto… tanto el hecho como el parto. Lo mantuvimos todo en secreto. Mi padre insistió y tuvo razón al hacerlo. Esa fue la razón por la cual nunca me casé. ¿Cómo podía?

Santa… mierda. En aquel entonces, cuando fuera, las mujeres no tenían hijos fuera del matrimonio. El escándalo hubiera sido tremendo para una familia tan prominente como los Taisho. Y… bueno, esa debía ser la razón por la cual la señorita Taisho nunca había hecho mención alguna de su hijo en el testamento. Le dejaba el grueso de su patrimonio a Myoga porque las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar.

—Usted le gustará a mi hijo.

Bien, eso era absolutamente imposible. Si la mujer había tenido un hijo a principios de sus veinte, a esta altura el tipo tendría unos setenta años. Pero más que eso, puede que el cliente siempre tuviera la razón, pero de ninguna maldita manera Kagome iba a prostituirse para conservar a un cliente.

—Señorita Taisho, no creo que…

—Lo conocerá. Y usted le gustará.

Kagome adoptó su tono de voz más diplomático, el que era ultra—tranquilo y ultra—razonable.

—Estoy segura que es un hombre maravilloso, pero constituiría un conflicto de intereses.

—Ustedes se conocerán… y a él le gustará.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera intentar otra táctica, regresó Myoga empujando un gran carrito con suficiente plata como para calificar como exposición de Tiffany.

—¿Debo servirlo ahora, señorita Taisho?

—Después de los documentos, por favor. —La señorita Taisho sacó una mano venosa, con las uñas perfectamente limadas y pintadas de rosa.—. Claire, ¿me haría el favor de leerlos?

Mientras la frágil mano se enroscaba alrededor de la Montblanc de Claire y trazaba una temblorosa aproximación a «Izayoi Merchant Castile Taisho» en la última línea, Kagome intentó no pensar en las cuatro horas de tiempo de trabajo perdido ni en el hecho de que no soportaba consentir a la gente.

Kagome certificó la firma, Myoga firmó como testigo, y luego los documentos volvieron al portafolio.

La señorita Taisho tosió un poco.

—Gracias por conducir todo el camino hasta aquí. Sé que es una molestia y verdaderamente lo aprecio.

Kagome miró a la mujer que yacía entre el mar de espumoso encaje blanco.

Era difícil no sentirse como una canalla. Joder, se había recibido de rígida hija de puta profesional preocupándose por la pérdida de un par de horas de trabajo cuando parecía que a la señorita Taisho le quedaban tan pocas de vida.

—Fue un placer.

—Ahora, el té —dijo la señorita Taisho

Myoga empujó el carrito de metal acercándolo a la butaca y sirvió algo que olía como Earl Grey en una taza de porcelana.

—¿Azucar, madam? —preguntó.

—Sí, gracias. —Odiaba el té, pero el añadido de azúcar haría que pudiera tragarlo. Cuando Myoga se lo entregó, notó que sólo había una taza—. ¿No va a tomar nada, señorita Taisho?

—Nada para mí, me temo. Son órdenes del doctor.

Kagome tomó un sorbo.

—¿Qué clase de Earl Grey es éste? Sabe diferente de los que he probado antes.

—¿Le gusta?

—De hecho, sí.

Cuando terminó la taza, la señorita Taisho cerró los ojos con una expresión que extrañamente parecía de alivio y Myogase llevó la taza vacía.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya, señorita Taisho.

—A mi hijo va a gustarle usted —susurró la anciana—. La está esperando.

Kagome parpadeó y apeló a su tacto.

—Me temo que debo regresar a la ciudad. ¿Tal vez pueda conocerlo en otro momento?

—Él necesita conocerla ahora.

Kagome volvió a parpadear y en su mente escucho el refrán de su padre: _El cliente siempre tiene la razón_.

—Si es tan importante para usted, yo podría… — Kagome tragó con fuerza—. Yo, ah… yo podría…

La señorita Taisho sonrió levemente.

—No será tan malo para usted. Él es como su padre. Una hermosa bestia.

Kagome se frotó los ojos. Había dos señoritas Taisho en la cama. En realidad, había dos camas. Entonces, ¿eso hacía que hubiera cuatro señoritas Taisho? ¿U ocho?

La señorita Taisho miró a Kagome con encantadora claridad y con indiferencia algo inquietante.

—No debe tenerle miedo. Puede ser bastante afable si está de humor. No obstante, yo no intentaría huir. De todas formas él la atrapará.

—¿Qué…? — Kagome sentía la boca seca y esponjosa, y cuando escuchó un ruido a su izquierda, fue como si el sonido viniera de una inmensa distancia.

Myoga estaba sacando la bandeja de plata del carrito de metal y poniéndola sobre un escritorio. Cuando regresó al carrito, desplegó un panel secreto que tenía en la parte de abajo y la cosa se convirtió en una especie de camilla.

Kagome sintió que se le aflojaban los huesos, y que luego colapsaban todos juntos. Cuando empezó a deslizarse hacia un lado de la butaca, Myoga la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta el carrito, tan fácilmente como había trasladado la pesada butaca.

La estaba tendiendo de espaldas cuando comenzó a fallarle la visión. Desesperada, intentó conservar la conciencia mientras la llevaba por el pasillo hacia un antiguo ascensor de bronce y cristal. Lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue al mayordomo presionando el botón «S» de sótano.

El ascensor se tambaleó y ella se hundió con él, cayendo en la inconsciencia.


	2. Capitulo 2 Inuyasha

**Notas:** Hola, hola! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta maravillosa historia, así que a leer!

 **CAPITULO 2: INUYASHA**

Kagome rodó sobre la cama, sintiendo terciopelo bajo las manos y suave algodón egipcio contra la mejilla. Frotó la cabeza arriba y abajo sobre la suave almohada, dándose cuenta que le martilleaban las sienes y que sentía algunas nauseas.

Que sueño tan extraño… la señorita Taisho y ese mayordomo. El té. El carrito. El ascensor.

Dios, le dolía la cabeza, pero ¿de dónde venía ese maravilloso aroma? Oscuras especias… como fina colonia para hombre, sólo que una que nunca había olido antes. Mientras inspiraba profundamente, su cuerpo se calentó en respuesta y recorrió la superficie de terciopelo con la palma de la mano. Se sentía como si fuera piel…

 _Espera un momento_. No tenía nada de terciopelo en su cama.

Abrió los ojos… y se quedó mirando fijamente una vela. Que estaba sobre una mesilla de noche que no era suya.

El pánico rugió en su pecho, pero el letargo prevalecía sobre su cuerpo. Luchó intentando levantar la cabeza, y cuando finalmente lo logró, tenía la visión borrosa. En realidad no era como si tuviera alguna importancia. No podía ver más allá del superficial charco de luz que caía sobre la cama.

Una vasta y espesa oscuridad la rodeaba.

Oyó un misterioso sonido de roce. Metal contra metal. Moviéndose a su alrededor. Acercándose a ella.

Miró en dirección al ruido, abriendo la boca, un grito formándose en su garganta sólo para quedar apresado en el fondo de su lengua.

Había una enorme silueta negra al pie de la cama. Un enorme… hombre.

El terror hizo que se empapara en sudor y el disparo de adrenalina le aclaró la mente. Se extendió en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como arma. La vela, con su pesado candelabro de plata, era lo único. Trató de alcanzarla…

Una mano le apresó la muñeca.

Tontamente, intentó luchar, arrugando la colcha de terciopelo con sus pies, agitando su cuerpo. No hubo ninguna diferencia. La sujeción era como de hierro.

Y sin embargo no le hacía daño.

Una voz atravesó la densa oscuridad.

—Por favor… no te haré daño.

Las palabras fueron dichas con un largo suspiro de tristeza, y durante un momento, Kagome dejó de luchar. Cuánto dolor. Cuánta soledad. Que hermosa voz masculina.

¡ _Despierta,_ Kagome! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Simpatizando con el tipo que la estaba inmovilizando?

Desnudando los dientes, trato de llegar a su pulgar, lista para morderlo y liberarse y luego darle con la rodilla dónde más le doliera. No tuvo oportunidad. Con un suave impulso, fue girada y tendida sobre su estómago y sus brazos fueron cuidadosamente sujetados en la parte baja de su espalda. Torció la cabeza hacia un lado para poder respirar y corcoveó para tratar de liberarse.

El hombre no le hizo daño. No la tocó de forma inapropiada. Simplemente la sostuvo flojamente mientras ella luchaba, y cuando finalmente quedó exhausta, la soltó inmediatamente. Mientras jadeaba, escuchó el sonido de cadenas siendo arrastradas en la oscuridad que había a su izquierda.

Cuando sus pulmones dejaron de bombear salvajemente, gruñó:

—No puede mantenerme aquí.

Silencio. Ni siquiera se oía una respiración.

—Debe dejarme ir.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Mierda… ese sueño con Myoga había sido real. Así que debía estar en algún lugar de la propiedad Taisho.

—Va a haber gente buscándome.

Eso era mentira. Era un fin de semana largo y la mayoría de los abogados de su firma iban a llevarse el trabajo a sus casas de veraneo, por lo que si no acudía a la oficina como tenía planeado hacer no habría nadie que la echara en falta. Y si sus compañeros trataban de comunicarse con ella y se topaban con su contestador, probablemente asumieran que finalmente se había conseguido una vida y que se había tomado algo de tiempo libre por el día del trabajador.

—¿Dónde estás? —demandó, y su voz reverberó. Cuando no hubo respuesta se preguntó si no la habría dejado sola.

Extendió la mano para tomar la vela y usó su débil brillo para examinar los alrededores. La pared que había detrás del cabecero de madera labrada estaba hecha de la misma piedra color gris pálido que el frente de la mansión de los Taisho, así que eso le confirmaba dónde se encontraba. La cama en la que se encontraba estaba cubierta de terciopelo azul marino y era alta. Ella tenía puesta una bata blanca y su ropa interior.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo averiguar.

Al deslizarse por el borde del colchón, sus piernas se tambalearon, y cuando sus rodillas cedieron, cayó. La cera se derramó sobre su mano, quemándole la piel, y se magulló el tobillo contra el suelo de piedra. Contuvo el aliento y se impulsó hacia arriba agarrándose del edredón.

Tenía la cabeza mal, le dolía y estaba confundida. Sentía el estómago como si estuviera lleno de pintura plástica y chinches. Y el pánico empeoraba esos alegres problemillas.

Extendió la mano y se arrastró hacia delante, manteniendo la vela frente a ella lo más alejada posible. Cuando hizo contacto con algo, chilló y dio un salto hacia atrás… hasta que se dio cuenta de qué era el irregular diseño vertical.

Libros. Eran libros con cubiertas de cuero.

Adelantó la vela nuevamente y avanzó hacia la izquierda, tanteando con la palma de la mano. Más libros. Más… libros. Había libros por todas partes, organizados por autor. Estaba en la sección de Dickens, y a juzgar por las incrustaciones doradas de los lomos, las malditas cosas parecían primeras ediciones.

No tenían polvo, como si fueran limpiados regularmente. O leídos.

Unos incontables metros más allá, se encontró con una puerta. Subiendo y bajando la vela, intentó encontrar un pomo o un picaporte, pero no había ninguna señal en la madera antigua salvo goznes de hierro negro. En el suelo hacia la derecha había algo del tamaño de una caja de pan, pero no podía adivinar de qué se trataba.

Se enderezó y golpeó la puerta.

—¡SeñoritaTaisho! ¡Myoga! —continuó gritando durante un rato y profirió un fuerte y largo alarido, esperando alarmar a alguien. Nadie acudió.

El miedo dio lugar a la furia y le dio la bienvenida a la agresividad.

Atemorizada pero cabreada al mismo tiempo, continuó tanteando el camino a su alrededor. Libros. Sólo libros. Del suelo hasta el techo, fuera lo alto que fuera. Libros, libros, libros…

Kagome se detuvo y súbitamente se sintió aliviada.

—Esto es un sueño. Todo esto es simplemente un sueño.

Respiró hondo…

—De cierta forma, sí. —La profunda y resonante voz masculina hizo que girara sobre sí misma, y pegara la espalda contra los estantes.

No demuestres miedo, pensó. Cuando te enfrentes a un enemigo, no demuestres miedo.

—Déjame salir de este jodido lugar. _Ahora mismo_.

—Dentro de tres días.

—¿Perdón?

—Permanecerás aquí conmigo durante tres días. Y luego Madre te liberará.

—¿Madre…? —¡Éste era el _hijo_ de la señorita Taisho!

Kagome sacudió la cabeza, trozos de la conversación que había mantenido con la mujer saltaban por su mente, sin adquirir ningún sentido.

—Esta es una retención ilegal…

—Y después de tres días, no recordarás nada. Ni adónde fuiste, ni el tiempo que pasaste aquí. Ni a mí. Nada perdurará de esta experiencia.

Dios… su voz era hipnótica. Tan triste. Tan suave y tan grave…

Las cadenas se arrastraron por el suelo, el sonido haciéndose más alto, recordándole que debía temerle.

—No te me acerques.

—Lo siento. No puedo esperar.

Corrió hacia atrás en busca de la puerta y golpeó la madera, sus movimientos inestables y frenéticos salpicaban cera por todas partes. Cuando la llama de la vela se extinguió, tiró el candelabro de plata y cuando repiqueteó alejándose, golpeó ambos puños contra los sólidos paneles.

Las cadenas se acercaron; él la alcanzó. Aterrada al punto de la locura, Kagome arañó la puerta y sus uñas dejaron largos rasguños.

Dos manos cubrieron las de ella, deteniéndola. _Oh, Dios, estaba sobre ella. Justo detrás de ella._

—¡Déjame salir!

—No te haré daño —dijo quedamente, dulcemente—. No te haré daño… —continuó hablándole, palabra tras palabra tras palabra hasta que cayó en una especie de trance.

Cuando su aroma le llenó la nariz sintió que le cosquilleaba el cuerpo. Él era la fuente del enigmático y picante aroma, la deliciosa fragancia que encerraba todo lo masculino, lo poderoso y lo sensual. Su centro se agitó, se tensó, se humedeció…

Horrorizada por su reacción, trató de apartarse de un tirón.

—No me toques.

—Quédate quieta. —Su voz estaba justo en su oído—. No tomaré mucho esta primera vez y no debes preocuparte. Te irás de aquí con tu virtud intacta. No puedo yacer contigo.

No debería confiar en él. Debería estar aterrorizada. En cambio, sus manos suaves, su voz tranquila y profunda y el aroma sensual que emanaba calmaban sus temores. Y probablemente eso era lo que más le asustaba.

La soltó y una de sus manos fue hacia su cabello. Le sacó los pasadores uno por uno hasta que cayó sobre sus hombros.

—Qué hermoso —susurró.

Sabía que debía salir disparada. Pero en realidad no deseaba apartarse de él.

—Está oscuro. Cómo puedes saber qué aspecto tiene…

—Te veo perfectamente.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Es mejor así.

¿Sería feo? ¿Estaría malformado? ¿Sería deforme? Y si lo era, ¿acaso importaría en realidad? Sabía que no. Lo tomaría sin importar el aspecto que tuviera. Aunque, Jesús Bendito… ¿ _Por qué_?

—Siento apresurar esto —dijo bruscamente—. Necesito sólo lo suficiente como para calmarme.

Sintió un siseo y que le apartaban el cabello hacia un costado. Dos afiladas, y ardientes puntas se hundieron en su cuello, el dolor fue una dulce embestida. Cuando arqueó la espalda y jadeó, los brazos de él la rodearon rápidamente y la apretaron contra un enorme cuerpo masculino.

Él gimió y comenzó a chupar.

Su sangre… él estaba… bebiendo su sangre. Y oh, Dios, se sentía genial.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kagome se desmayó.

Cuando se despertó, estaba en la cama, entre las sábanas, aún envuelta en la bata. La penetrante oscuridad la hacía gimotear de una forma de la que nunca se hubiera creído capaz, pero no había nada que la equilibrara, ninguna realidad a la que aferrarse. Sentía que se estaba ahogando en un denso y aceitoso mar, sus pulmones refrenados por lo que no podía ver.

La ansiedad activaba todo tipo de conexiones en su mente y comenzó a sudar frío. Iba a volverse loca…

Una vela llameó cerca de ella, iluminando la mesilla de noche y una bandeja de plata con comida. Un momento después se encendió otra al otro lado de la enorme cama. Y otra ubicada en lo alto de los estantes que estaba al lado de la puerta. Y otra en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de baño. Y…

Una a una fueron apareciendo, encendidas por nadie. Lo que debería haberla asustado, pero estaba demasiado desesperada por ver como para que le importara un pepino cómo se encendían las luces.

La habitación era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado, y el suelo, paredes y techo eran de la misma piedra gris. La única pieza de mobiliario aparte de la cama era un escritorio del tamaño de una mesa de banquetes. Su suave y lustrosa superficie estaba cubierta con papeles blancos y con altas pilas de libros encuadernados en cuero negro. Detrás del cual había una silla con aspecto de trono, dispuesta hacia un lado como si alguien hubiera estado sentado en ella y se hubiera levantado rápidamente.

¿Dónde estaba el hombre?

Sus ojos fueron hacia el único rincón oscuro. Y supo que estaba allí. Observándola. Esperando.

Kagome recordó la sensación de él presionado contra su espalda y se llevó la mano al cuello. Sintió… nada. Bueno, casi nada. Había dos bultitos casi imperceptibles. Como si la mordida hubiera ocurrido semanas y semanas atrás.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —demandó. Aunque ya lo sabía. Y oh, Dios… las implicaciones eran horribles.

—Discúlpame. —Su hermosa voz sonaba tensa—. Lamento lo que debo tomar de una inocente. Pero necesito alimentarme o moriré y no tengo otra opción. No se me permite dejar mis aposentos.

La visión de Kagome se tomó un pequeño descanso y luego regresó con un tablero de ajedrez superpuesto… el tipo de cosa que te sucede cuando estás a punto de desmayarte. Santa… mierda.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que pudiera pensar coherentemente y el vacío cognoscitivo estuvo lleno de visiones de Hollywood: el no muerto, pálido y malvado… _vampiro_.

Su cuerpo tembló tan violentamente que provocó que le castañetearan los dientes y se enroscó sobre sí misma, llevándose las rodillas al pecho. Cuando comenzó a mecerse, tuvo un pensamiento disgregado de que nunca había estado tan aterrorizada en su vida.

Esto era una pesadilla. Ya fuera que estuviera soñando o no, esto era una absoluta pesadilla.

—¿Me has infectado? —preguntó.

—Si estás… te refieres a, ¿si te he convertido en lo que soy yo? No. No para nada. No.

Alimentada por la necesidad de huir, salió volando de la cama y se dirigió velozmente en línea recta hacia la puerta. No llegó muy lejos. La habitación flotó en círculos a su alrededor y se tropezó con sus propios pies. Estirando la mano hacia delante, evitó la caída agarrándose de los libros.

Él también la agarró, fue tan rápido que pareció que se había desmaterializado desde el lugar en dónde había estado. Con manos cuidadosas la sostuvo solamente con la fuerza estrictamente necesaria.

—Debes comer.

Se sostuvo del estante y notó sin razón aparente que estaba frente a la colección completa de George Elliot. Quizás ese era el motivo de que hablara como si fuera de la época victoriana. Había estado leyendo libros del siglo diecinueve durante todo el tiempo que había estado allí, fuera la cantidad de tiempo que fuera.

—Por favor —imploró la hermosa voz—. Debes comer...

—Tengo que ir al baño. —Miró a través de la habitación hacia un enclave de mármol—. Dime que allí dentro hay un sanitario.

—Sí. Te darás cuenta que no tiene puertas, pero yo desviaré los ojos.

—Tú has precisamente eso.

Kagome se liberó de él y caminó tambaleándose, demasiado conmocionada, débil y aterrorizada como para preocuparse por la privacidad. Y además si hubiera querido aprovecharse de ella podría haberlo hecho un sinnúmero de veces en ese tiempo. Y además su sentido del honor estaba grabado en el timbre de su voz. Si decía que no iba a mirar, no lo haría.

Pero, Kagome eres una idiota. ¿Por qué demonios debería creer en alguien a quién no conocía? ¿En alguien con el que estaba _encerrada_?

Aunque tal vez eso formaba parte del motivo. Evidentemente él también estaba preso allí.

A no ser que estuviera mintiendo.

El cuarto de baño estaba embaldosado de mármol color crema del suelo hasta el techo y había una bañera antigua con pies en forma de garra y un lavabo con pedestal. No fue hasta que hubo tirado de la cisterna y fue a lavarse las manos que se percató de que no había espejo.

Se enjuagó el rostro y se lo secó con una toalla blanca que sacó de una pila. Luego puso las manos ahuecadas debajo del chorro de agua y bebió. Su estómago se asentó un poco y estaba dispuesta a apostar que un poco de comida le sentaría aún mejor, pero no iba a ingerir nada que le ofrecieran. Ya había hecho eso con la taza de té y mira dónde demonios había terminado.

De regreso en el dormitorio, miró fijamente el rincón oscurecido.

—Deseo ver tu rostro. Ahora.

No representaba un riesgo adicional. Ya sabía que estaba en la propiedad Taisho y sabía quién era él… el hijo de la señorita Taisho. Tenía suficiente información sobre ellos como para saber que si iban a matarla para evitar que los identificara, ya tenían suficientes motivos para hacerlo.

—Me mostrarás tu rostro. _Ahora_.

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego oyó las cadenas y él salió a la luz.

Kagome jadeó, su mano aleteó hacia su boca. Era tan hermoso como su voz, tan hermoso como su aroma, tan hermoso como un ángel… y no parecía tener más de treinta años.

Su estructura de 1,98 metros de altura estaba envuelta en una bata de seda roja que caía hasta el suelo y estaba atada con un cinto bordado. Su cabello era negro como la noche y lo llevaba apartado del rostro, cayendo en grandes ondas hasta… Dios, probablemente hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Y su rostro… la perfección del mismo era asombrosa, con la mandíbula cuadrada, los labios gruesos, y la nariz recta era el epítome de la magnificencia masculina.

Sin embargo no podía verle los ojos. Los tenía bajos, mirando el suelo.

—Dios… mío —susurró—. Eres irreal.

Volvió a meterse en las sombras. —Por favor, come. Tendré que… acudir a ti nuevamente. Pronto.

Kagome se lo imaginó mordiéndola… chupando de su cuello… tragando lo que llevaba en las venas. Y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que era una violación. Y que era una prisionera contra su voluntad y que estaba siendo usada por… un monstruo.

Bajó la vista. Parte de la cadena que se desplazaba con él todavía estaba a la luz. Era gruesa como su muñeca y supuso que estaría cerrada sobre su tobillo.

Definitivamente, él también era un prisionero.

—¿Por qué estás encadenado aquí abajo?

—Soy un peligro para otras personas. Ahora, come. Te lo ruego.

—¿Quién te mantiene así?

Sólo hubo silencio. Luego:

—La comida. Debes comer la comida.

—Lo siento. No voy a tocar eso.

—No le han puesto nada.

—Eso fue lo que pensé del Earl Grey de tu madre.

Las cadenas sonaron cuando él regresó a la luz.

Sí, estaban fijas a su tobillo. El izquierdo.

Atravesó la habitación, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de ella y sin mirarla. Su andar era flexible y gracioso como el de un animal, sus hombros se balanceaban mientras sus piernas lo llevaban sobre el suelo de piedra. El poder que emanaba era… aterrador. Y erótico. Y triste.

Era como una bestia magnífica en un zoológico.

Se sentó donde ella había estado recostada y extendió la mano hacia la bandeja de plata que tenía la comida. Levantando la tapa de la bandeja, la dejó a un lado sobre la mesa y ella pudo oler el maravilloso aroma del romero y el limón. Desenrolló una servilleta de lino, tomó un pesado tenedor de plata y probó el cordero, el arroz y las judías. Luego se limpió la boca con los bordes de la tela de damasco, limpió el tenedor y puso la tapa de vuelta en su lugar.

Apoyó las manos en las rodillas, manteniendo la cabeza baja. Su cabello era magnífico, tan espeso y brillante, derramándose sobre sus hombros, las puntas rizadas acariciando el edredón de terciopelo y sus muslos. En realidad, los rizos eran de dos colores, de un Plateado oscuro y de un negro tan intenso que parecía azul.

Nunca antes había visto esa combinación de colores. Al menos no saliendo naturalmente de la cabeza de alguien. Y estaba completamente segura que su endemoniada madre no le enviaba una esteticista todos los meses a retocarle las raíces. —Esperaremos —dijo—. Y podrás ver que no han manipulado la comida.

Lo miró fijamente. Aunque era enorme, era tan tranquilo, reservado y humilde que no le tenía miedo. Por supuesto, que la parte lógica de su cerebro le recordaba que debería estar aterrada. Pero luego pensaba en la forma en que la había dominado sin lastimarla la primera vez que había despertado. Y en el hecho de que él parecía tenerle miedo a ella.

Salvo que luego miró la cadena y se dijo a si misma que debía darle la razón al tren de pensamientos de su cerebro. Esa cosa estaba allí por alguna razón.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó.

Sus cejas bajaron.

Dios, la luz que se derramaba sobre su rostro lo hacía parecer algo definitivamente etéreo. Y aún así la estructura de sus huesos era bien masculina, firme e inflexible.

—Dímelo.

—No tengo uno, bueno creo que si.—dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes un nombre, o que bueno crees? ¿Cómo te dice la gente?

—Myoga no me llama de ninguna forma. Madre sin querer una vez menciono ese nombre. Así que supongo que ese es mi nombre. Inuyasha

—Inuyasha.

Se frotó los muslos de arriba abajo, con las palmas de las manos y la seda roja de su bata fluctuó con ellas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí abajo?

—¿En qué año estamos? —Cuando se lo dijo, respondió—: cincuenta y seis años.

A ella se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Tienes cincuenta y seis años?

—No. Me trajeron aquí abajo cuando tenía doce.

—Señor querido… —Bien, evidentemente tenían diferentes expectativas de vida—. ¿Por qué te pusieron en esta celda?

—Mi naturaleza comenzó a imponerse. Madre dijo que de esta forma sería más seguro para todo el mundo.

—¿Has estado aquí abajo todo este tiempo? —Debía estar volviéndose loco, pensó. No podía imaginar estar sola durante décadas. No era de extrañar que no quisiera mirarla a los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con nadie—. ¿Aquí abajo, solo?

—Tengo mis libros. Y mis ilustraciones. No estoy solo. Además, aquí estoy a salvo del sol. La voz de Kagome se endureció cuando recordó a la agradable, pequeña y anciana señorita Taisho drogándola y tirándola allí abajo en la celda con él.

—¿Cada cuánto te trae mujeres?

—Una vez al año.

—¿Qué, como una especie de regalo de cumpleaños?

—Es lo máximo que puedo estar antes de que mi hambre se vuelva demasiado intensa. Si espero más, me vuelvo… difícil de manejar. —Su voz era imposiblemente baja. Estaba avergonzado.

Kagome podía sentir que se estaba enfadando ferozmente, el arrebato floreció y subió por la piel de su garganta. Joder, cuando la señorita Taisho había hablado de su hijo en el dormitorio no había estado haciendo de casamentera de amable corazón. La mujer había visto a Kagome como comida y a su hijo como a un animal.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu madre?

—El día que me dejó aquí abajo.

Dios, tener doce años y ser encerrado y dejado…

—¿Comerás ahora? —le preguntó—. Puedes ver que estoy ileso.

El estómago le rugió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?

—Sólo durante la cena. Así que no mucho. Habrá dos desayunos, un almuerzo y una cena más y luego serás libre.

Ella miró a su alrededor y vio que no había relojes. Así que se había adaptado a saber la hora por las comidas. Jesús… Bendito.

—¿Quieres mostrarme tus ojos? —le preguntó, dando un paso hacia él—. Por favor.

Se puso de pie, una fuerza prominente envuelta en seda roja.

—Te dejaré para que comas.

Pasó a su lado, con la cabeza girada en otra dirección y la cadena arrastrándose por el suelo. Cuando llegó al escritorio, giró la silla de forma que quedara de espaldas a ella y se sentó. Levantando un lápiz de artista, puso la mano sobre un trozo de papel blanco y grueso. Un momento después, el grafito comenzó a acariciar la página. El sonido que hacía era tan suave como la respiración de un niño.

Kagome lo miró fijamente y tomó una decisión. Luego miró la comida por encima de su hombro. Tenía que comer. Si iba a sacarlos a ambos de allí, iba a necesitar su fuerza.


	3. Capitulo 3: Dorado

**Notas** :Holo! Criaturitas! Este capítulo será un poquito corto pero no se preocupen pues también subiré el siguiente para compensarlo, así que sin más interrupciones, a Leer!

Kagome terminó todo lo que había en la bandeja, y mientras comía, el silencio que había en la habitación era natural, lo cual era extraño considerando las circunstancias.

Después de dejar la servilleta, levantó las piernas, las subió a la cama y se recostó contra las almohadas, cansada, aunque no de una forma narcotizada. Mientras miraba la bandeja, tuvo el absurdo pensamiento de que no podía recordar la última vez que se había permitido terminar una comida. Siempre estaba a dieta, quedándose siempre con un poco de hambre. La ayudaba a mantener su nivel de agresividad, propiciaba su agudeza, su concentración.

Ahora se sentía un poquito confusa. Y… ¿estaba bostezando?

—¿No recordaré esto? —le preguntó a su espalda.

Él negó con la cabeza, su melena ondeó, casi rozando el suelo. La combinación de platado y negro era estupenda.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te borraré los recuerdos antes de que te vayas.

—¿Cómo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Yo sólo… los encuentro entre tus pensamientos y los entierro.

Tiró del edredón y se cubrió las piernas. Tenía la sensación de que si lo presionaba en busca de más detalles, no tendría más que ofrecer… como si no se entendiera muy bien a sí mismo o a su naturaleza. Interesante. La señorita Taisho era humana, por lo menos hasta dónde Kagome sabía. Así que evidentemente su padre había sido…

Mierda, verdaderamente ¿se estaba tomando esto en serio?

Kagome se llevó la mano al cuello y sintió la marca, casi desvanecida, del mordisco. Sí… sí, lo hacía. Y aunque su cerebro se trababa ante la idea de que existían los vampiros, tenía una prueba irrefutable, ¿verdad?, Pensó en Myoga. Él también era algo diferente, ¿cierto? No sabía qué era, pero su extraña fuerza unida a su obvia edad… algo no estaba bien.

El silencio se extendió, los minutos fluyeron pasando por la habitación, escurriéndose hacia el infinito. ¿Había pasado una hora? ¿O media hora? ¿O tres?

Por extraño que pareciera, amaba el sonido de los suaves trazos del lápiz sobre el papel

—¿En qué estás trabajando? —le preguntó.

Se detuvo.

—¿Por qué querías ver mis ojos?

—¿Por qué no? Completaría la imagen que tengo de ti.

Dejó el lápiz. Cuando levantó la mano para apartarse el cabello y ponerlo detrás de su hombro, estaba temblando.

—Necesito… ir a ti, ahora.

Las velas comenzaron a apagarse una a una.

El miedo hizo que su corazón palpitara como si la persiguiera el diablo. El miedo y… oh, Dios, por favor no permitas que ese arrebato sea parcialmente debido a un sentimiento de anticipación.

—¡Espera! —se incorporó—. ¿Cómo sabes que no… tomarás demasiado?

—Puedo percibir tu presión sanguínea y soy muy cuidadoso. No podría soportar lastimarte. —Se paró frente al escritorio. Más velas se apagaron.

—Por favor, no nos dejes absolutamente a oscuras —dijo cuándo sólo la de la mesilla de noche continuaba encendida—. No puedo soportarlo.

—Es mejor de esa forma…

—¡No! Dios, no… realmente no es así. No sabes lo que se siente de mi lado. La oscuridad me aterra.

—Entonces lo haremos con luz.

Cuando comenzó a acercarse a la cama, lo primero que oyó fueron sus cadenas; luego vio emerger su sombra de la oscuridad.

—¿Tal vez podrías ponerte de pie? —le dijo—. ¿Para que pueda volver a hacerlo desde detrás de ti? De ese modo no tendrás que verme. Esta vez tardaré un poquito más.

Kagome exhaló, su cuerpo se estaba calentando, su sangre ardía en sus venas. Deseaba desentrañar los porqués de su peligrosa falta de sentido de auto conservación, ¿pero qué importaba? Estaba donde estaba.

—Creo… creo que quiero verte.

Él dudó.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque una vez que comienzo, me es difícil detenerme en la mitad…

Dios, sonaban como dos ávidos victorianos hablando de sexo.

—Necesito ver.

Él respiró profundamente, como si estuviera nervioso y refrenándose a sí mismo para superar la ansiedad.

—Entonces ¿querrías sentarte en el borde de la cama? De esa forma podría arrodillarme frente a ti. Claire cambió de posición de forma que sus piernas quedaron colgando por el borde del colchón. Él se agachó un poco, doblando las rodillas, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No —murmuró—. Voy a tener que sentarme junto a ti.

Se sentó dándole la espalda a la vela, para que su rostro permaneciera en la oscuridad.

— ¿Puedo pedirte que te vuelvas hacia mí?

Ella cambió de posición y levantó la vista. La luz de la llama formaba un halo alrededor de su cabeza y deseó poder verle el rostro. Ansiaba ver la belleza en él.

—Inuyasha —susurró—. Creo que si es tu nombre, porque es hermoso igual que tú.

Él levantó la mano y le corrió el cabello hacía atrás. Luego la plantó en el colchón mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

—Me gusta ese nombre como suena —dijo suavemente.

Primero sintió sus labios sobre el cuello, una suave caricia de piel rozando piel. Luego retiró la boca y supo que la estaba abriendo, revelando colmillos. La mordida fue rápida y decidida y ella dio un salto, mucho más consciente esta vez. El dolor fue más intenso, pero también lo fue la dulzura que siguió a continuación.

Kagome gimió cuando el calor recorrió su cuerpo y comenzaron los tirones de su succión, cuando su boca estableció un ritmo. No estaba muy segura de cuándo lo tocó. Simplemente sucedió. Llevó las palmas hacia sus hombros.

Ahora fue él, el que se sacudió y cuando se apartó, la luz reveló parte de su rostro. Su respiración era forzada, tenía los labios abiertos, y la punta de sus colmillos apenas asomaba. Estaba hambriento pero conmocionado.

Ella le recorrió los brazos con las manos. Los músculos eran gruesos y bien delineados.

—No puedo detenerme —dijo con voz distorsionada.

—Yo sólo… deseo tocarte.

—No puedo detenerme.

—Lo sé. Y yo deseo tocarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque deseo sentirte. —No podía creerlo, pero ladeó la cabeza y expuso la garganta—. Toma lo que necesites. Y yo haré lo mismo.

Esta vez se abalanzó sobre ella, sujetándole la cabeza con una mano que puso al otro lado de su garganta y mordiéndola con fuerza. Su cuerpo se agitó, sus senos hicieron contacto con la dura pared de su pecho, su esencia rugía. Aferrándose a sus poderosos bíceps, cayó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas y él fue con ella. Ahora el cuerpo de Inuyasha estaba enteramente encima del de ella, su peso la aplastaba contra el colchón. Estaba bloqueando la luz de la vela por lo que no podía ver nada con claridad, aunque el brillo que venía desde detrás de él evitaba que fuera una oscuridad infinita. De cierta forma se sentía bien, aunque por un motivo peligroso: la oscuridad hacía que las sensaciones que sentía en el cuello fueran mucho más vívidas, el húmedo contacto de su cálida boca, los tirones que daba cuando tragaba y la corriente sexual que había entre ellos.

Que Dios la ayudara, pero le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

Kagome extendió la mano y encontró su cabello. Con un gruñido de satisfacción, enredó las manos en el sedoso espesor, metiendo en sus puños, grandes mechones, abriéndose camino hacia su cuero cabelludo.

Cuando él se quedó inmóvil, ella se quedó quieta y sintió el temblor que le atravesaba el cuerpo. Esperó a ver si continuaba y así lo hizo. Cuando comenzó a beber otra vez, la habitación comenzó a girar, pero no le importó. Lo tenía a él para agarrarse.

Al menos hasta que se apartó rápidamente y la dejó en la cama. Retirándose al rincón oscuro, con sólo las cadenas para señalar sus movimientos, prácticamente desapareció.

Kagome se incorporó. Cuando sintió la humedad entre sus senos, bajó la vista. La sangre corría por su pecho y estaba siendo absorbida por su bata blanca. Ladró una maldición y luchó para cubrir las incisiones que le había hecho.

Instantáneamente, Inuyasha estuvo frente a ella, apartándole las manos.

—Lo siento, no lo cerré adecuadamente. Espera, no, no luches contra mí. Debo cerrarlo. Déjame cerrarlo para que pueda detener el sangrado.

Le apresó las manos en una de las de él, le apartó el cabello hacia atrás, y puso la boca sobre su garganta. Sacó la lengua y acarició su piel. Y volvió a acariciarla. Y otra vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que olvidara todo el asunto del sangrado hasta la muerte.

Inuyasha soltó sus manos y la acunó. Ella se abandonó en sus brazos y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras la lamía y la acariciaba con la nariz.

Comenzó a ir más lento. Luego se detuvo.

—Ahora deberías dormir —susurró.

—No estoy cansada. —Lo cual era una mentira.

Sintió como la ponía sobre la almohada, la cortina de su cabello cayó hacia delante mientras la acomodaba.

Cuando iba a apartarse, le agarró las manos.

—Tus ojos. Vas a mostrármelos. Si en los próximos días vas a continuar haciéndome lo que acabas de hacerme, me lo debes.

Después de un largo momento, se apartó el cabello y levantó lentamente los párpados. Sus irises eran de un precioso dorado y resplandecían como el Sol;de hecho, brillaban. Y alrededor del borde externo, tenían una línea negra. Sus pestañas eran espesas y largas.

Su mirada era hipnótica. De otro mundo. Extraordinaria… igual que todo el resto de su persona.

Bajó la cabeza.

—Duerme. Probablemente venga a ti antes del desayuno.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Duermes?

—Sí. —Cuando miró al otro lado de la cama, él murmuró—: Esta noche no lo haré aquí. No te preocupes.

—Entonces ¿Dónde?

—No te preocupes.

Se fue repentinamente, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Abandonada a la luz de la vela, se sintió como si estuviera flotando en la enorme cama, a la deriva en lo que era tanto un exquisito sueño como una horrible pesadilla.


	4. Capitulo 4: Deseo

**NOTAS:** Muchas gracias a todos! En verdad agradezco su apoyo, prometo no defraudarlos así que terminare esta historia lo más pronto posible.

 **Con cariño .**

 **CAPITULO 4: DESEO**

Kagome se despertó con el sonido de la ducha. Incorporándose en las almohadas, puso los pies en el suelo y decidió explorar un poco mientras Inuyasha estaba ocupado. Levantó la vela, y caminó en dirección al escritorio. O al menos hacia dónde pensaba que estaba la maldita cosa.

Su espinilla fue la primera en encontrarlo, golpeándose contra una maciza pata. Con una maldición, se inclinó y frotó lo que sin duda se convertiría en un tremendo moretón. Malditas velas. Avanzando con más cuidado, tanteó en busca de la silla en la que había estado sentado y bajó la luz casi completamente inservible para ver en qué había estado trabajando.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró.

Era un retrato de ella. Un asombrosamente preciso y francamente sensual retrato de ella mirando directamente hacia afuera de la página. Pero él nunca la había mirado. Cómo sabía…

—Por favor apártate de eso —dijo Inuyasha desde el cuarto de baño.

—Es hermoso. —Se inclinó más sobre la mesa, viendo gran cantidad de diferentes dibujos, todos los cuales se veían contemporáneos. Lo que la sorprendió—. Todos son hermosos.

Había bosques y flores distorsionados. Vistas panorámicas de la casa y los jardines Leeds que eran surrealistas. Representaciones de las habitaciones de la mansión que eran todas un poco libres en su estilo pero de igual forma visualmente atractivas. Que fuera modernista la sorprendió, dada su formalidad al hablar y sus modales anticuados…

Estremecida volvió a mirar su dibujo. Era un retrato clásico. Con un realismo clásico.

Sus otras obras no representaban un estilo, ¿verdad? Sus representaciones estaban tergiversadas porque no había visto lo que estaba dibujando en más de cincuenta años. Lo hacía todo recurriendo a una memoria que no había sido refrescada en décadas.

Levantó su retrato. Estaba amorosamente realizado, cuidadosamente representado. Era un tributo a ella.

—Desearía que no miraras nada de eso —dijo, justo en su oído.

Jadeó y se giró rápidamente. Cuando su corazón se asentó, pensó: demonios, qué bien huele.

—¿Por qué no quieres que los vea?

—Es personal.

Hubo una pausa cuando ella se quedó pensando en algo.

—¿Dibujaste a las otras mujeres?

—Deberías regresar a la cama.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—No.

Eso era un alivio. Por razones que no le hacían gracia.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ellas no… me resultaban agradables a la vista.

Sin pensar, preguntó:

—¿Estuviste con alguna de ellas? ¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con ellas?

Había dejado la ducha corriendo y el sonido del torrente de agua chocando contra el mármol llenó el silencio.

—Respóndeme.

—No.

—Dijiste que no tendrías relaciones sexuales conmigo. ¿Es porque no… puedes estar con humanas?

—Es una cuestión de honor.

—Así que los vampiros… ¿tienen sexo? Me refiero a que pueden hacerlo ¿verdad? —Bueno, ¿por qué estaba transitando ese camino? Cállate Kagome …

—Soy capaz de excitarme. Y puedo… provocarme la culminación.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando se lo imaginó en la cama gloriosamente desnudo, con el cabello suelto a su alrededor. Vio una de esas manos largas y delgadas envueltas alrededor de sí mismo, acariciándose el miembro hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que se arqueaba en el colchón y…

Lo oyó inspirar profundamente y decir:

—¿Por qué te atrae eso?

Jesús, tenía los sentidos muy aguzados. ¿Y cómo podría ser de otra manera?

Aunque no era como si necesitara saber los pormenores de lo que la excitaba.

—¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer?

Su cabeza gacha se movió de un lado a otro.

—La mayoría de ellas me temían y estaban en su derecho. Retrocedían ante mí. Especialmente mientras me… alimentaba de ellas.

Trató de imaginar lo que se sentiría tener contacto sólo con gente que piensa que eres horrible. No era de extrañar que fuera tan reprimido y vergonzoso.

—Aquellas que no me encontraban… repugnante —dijo—, con aquellas que se acostumbraron a mi presencia, que no se hubieran negado… me ocurrió que me faltó la voluntad. No las encontré atractivas.

—¿Nunca has besado a alguien?

—No. Ahora responde mi pregunta. ¿Por qué te excita pensar en mi… liberándome de la presión?

—Porque me gustaría… _observar_. Pienso que debes verte hermoso cuando haces eso. Pienso que tú… eres hermoso.

Él jadeó.

Cuando durante un largo rato no se oyó más que el sonido de la ducha, ella dijo:

—Siento haberte horrorizado.

—¿Me encuentras agradable a la vista?

—Sí.

—¿Sinceramente? —susurró.

—Sí.

—Me siento dichoso. —Las cadenas rodaron por el suelo cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de regreso al cuarto de baño.

—¿Inuyasha?

Los eslabones de metal continuaron rodando.

Fue hacia la cama y se sentó a los pies de la misma. Se quedó sosteniendo la vela con ambas manos mientras él se tomaba su tiempo. Cuando el agua dejó de correr y finalmente salió del cuarto de baño, le dijo:

—A mí también me gustaría ducharme.

—Date el gusto. —El agua regresó, como si él la hubiera hecho correr con su voluntad—. Te aseguro que tendrás privacidad.

Entró al cuarto de baño y dejó la vela sobre la encimera. El aire estaba cálido y húmedo por la ducha que él había tomado, olía a jabón de tocador y a su esencia oscura. Sacándose la bata y la ropa interior, se metió bajo la ducha, el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, le empapaba el cabello y limpiaba su piel.

Se sentía espantada por la falta de compasión que había recibido en las últimas cinco décadas. Por la crueldad de que sus únicas compañeras hubieran tenido que ser secuestradas, violando sus derechos para que él pudiera sobrevivir. Por su encarcelamiento que había persistido y continuaría a menos que fuera liberado. Por el hecho de que ni siquiera supiera que era hermoso.

Odiaba que hubiera vivido solo toda su vida.

Saliendo de la ducha, se secó, se volvió a poner la bata, y se metió las bragas y el sostén en el bolsillo. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, dijo:

—Inuyasha, ¿dónde estás?

Se internó más en el dormitorio.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Estoy en el escritorio.

—¿Podrías encender algunas luces?

Las velas llamearon instantáneamente.

—Gracias. —Lo miró fijamente mientras se revolvía para ocultar lo que había estado dibujando—. Te voy a llevar conmigo —le dijo.

Levantó la cabeza, y por una vez, también los ojos. Dios, la forma en que brillaban era increíble.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando Myoga venga a buscarme, voy a hacer que tú salgas de aquí. —Lo más probable era que lo lograra golpeando al mayordomo con el mismo candelabro que en ese momento tenía en la mano—. Voy a encargarme de él.

—¡No! —Inuyasha se puso de pie de un salto—. No debes interferir. Debes irte de la misma forma que llegaste, sin violencia.

— _Y un demonio lo voy a dejar así_. Esto está mal. Todo. Es malo para las mujeres y es malo para ti y es culpa de tu madre. Y también de Fletcher.

Y de esa forma encaminaría las cosas de forma correcta y apropiada. Esa mujer y su mayordomo matón debían ser puestos tras las rejas: a Kagome no le importaba cómo de viejos fueran. Desafortunadamente, entregarlos a la policía por mantener a un vampiro encadenado en el sótano no era exactamente con lo que querías lidiar cuando estabas intentando hacer arrestar a una de las ciudadanas más prominentes de Caldwell.

Eso sería endemoniadamente difícil de vender. Así que liberarlo era el mejor curso de acción.

—No puedo permitir que te resistas —dijo él.

—¿No deseas salir de aquí?

—Te harán daño. —La expresión de sus ojos era seria—. Prefiero estar encerrado aquí por el resto de mi vida antes de que te hagan daño.

Pensó en la fuerza sobrenatural de Myoga, dada su edad. Y en el hecho de que él y la señorita Taisho habían estado robando mujeres durante cincuenta años y nunca habían sido descubiertos. Si Kagome desaparecía porque ellos la mataban, sería una molestia tener que justificarse, pero los cuerpos podían hacerse desaparecer. Claro que su asistente sabía dónde había ido, pero la señorita Taisho y Myoga eran sin duda lo suficientemente hipócritas como para hacerse los tontos. Además tenían las llaves del coche de Kagome y el testamento firmado. Podían deshacerse del coche y asegurar que Kagome había llegado y luego había partido y que cualquier cosa mala que le hubiera ocurrido no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Joder… le sorprendía que la hubieran escogido a ella, por el simple hecho de que su personalidad era tan enérgica. Pero por otro lado, se había comportado de forma endemoniadamente delicada cuando estaba con la señorita Taisho. Y supuso que era un blanco aceptable, una mujer soltera viajando sola en el último fin de semana ajetreado del verano.

Era evidente que tenían un Modus Operandi que había funcionado durante cinco décadas.

Iba a necesitar ayuda para sacarlo de allí. Tal vez podía hacer que él… no, probablemente él no iba a ser el tipo de refuerzos que necesitaba, dado el trabajo mental que le habían hecho. Maldición… iba a tener que regresar por él y sabía a quién traer. Tenía amigos en la fuerza policial, del tipo que estaría dispuesto a dejar la placa en el cajón y conservar el arma en la cadera. Del tipo que se encargaría de una escena del crimen enredada.

Del tipo que se encargaría de Myoga mientras ella se encargaba de Inuyasha.

Iba a regresar a buscarlo.

—No —dijo Inuyasha—. No recordarás. No puedes regresar.

Una oleada fresca de furia la inundó. Que obviamente pudiera leerle la mente no le enfadaba tanto como la idea de que él pudiera evitar que le ayudara… aunque lo hiciera por su deseo de protegerla.

—Y un demonio no recordaré.

—Te quitaré los recuerdos…

—No, no lo harás. —Se puso las manos en las caderas—. Porque vas a jurarme por tu honor, en este mismo lugar y en este mismo momento, que no lo harás.

Supo que había triunfado porque presentía que él no podía negarle nada. Y confiaba plenamente en que si le prometía que no se metería con sus recuerdos, cumpliría su promesa.

—Júralo. —Cuando permaneció callado, se apartó el cabello mojado del rostro—. Esto debe acabar. No está bien en muchos aspectos y esta vez tu madre escogió mal la mujer para encerrar en este lugar contigo. Vas a salir de aquí y yo te voy a sacar.

La sonrisa que le dedicó era nostálgica, tan solo una pequeña elevación de su boca.

—Eres una luchadora.

—Sí. Siempre. Y algunas veces soy como un ejército completo. Ahora dame tu palabra.

Paseó la vista por la habitación con el anhelo pintado en su expresión, fijaba los ojos como si estuviera intentando ver a través de las paredes de piedra y la tierra hacia el cielo que estaba tan lejos. —No he sentido el aire fresco en… mucho tiempo.

—Déjame ayudarte. Dame tu palabra.

Desvío la vista hacia ella. Tenía ojos bondadosos, inteligentes y cálidos. La clase de ojos que desearías en un amante.

Kagome se detuvo porque ser su Buena Samaritana no incluía dormir con él. Aunque… que noche podría ser esa. Su gran cuerpo sin duda era capaz de…

Basta.

—¿Inuyasha? Tu palabra. Ahora.

El dejó caer la cabeza.

—Lo prometo.

—Qué. Qué es lo que prometes. —La abogada que había en ella tenía que sujetar algo específico.

—Que te dejaré intacta.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno. Intacta podría significar físicamente o mentalmente. Dime: « Kagome, no te quitaré los recuerdos que tengas de mí y de esta experiencia.»

— Kagome … que nombre más hermoso.

—No te vayas por las ramas. Y mírame mientras lo dices.

Después de un momento, sus ojos se elevaron hasta los de ella y no parpadeó ni apartó la vista.

— Kagome, no te quitaré los recuerdos que tengas de mí ni de lo que suceda.

—Bien. —fue hacia la cama y se tendió sobre el edredón de terciopelo. Mientras se arreglaba las solapas de la bata, él se hundió en una silla.

—Pareces exhausto —le dijo a su espalda—. ¿Por qué no vienes a recostarte? Esta cama es más que suficientemente grande para ambos.

Apoyó los brazos sobre sus muslos.

—Eso no sería apropiado.

—¿Por qué?

Bajó la intensidad de la luz de todas las velas.

—Duerme. Más tarde iré a ti.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha?

Repentinamente una ola de agotamiento la inundó. Mientras todo se oscurecía, tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de que se la había impuesto con su voluntad.

Kagome se despertó en medio de una oscuridad total, con la sensación de que él se erguía sobre ella. Estaba en la cama, como si la hubiera metido entre las sábanas. —¿Inuyasha? —cuando no respondió, preguntó—: ¿Es hora de que te…?

—Aún no.

No dijo nada más pero tampoco se movió, por lo que ella susurró:

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?

—¿Lo de sacarte de aquí?

—No. Cuando me pediste que… ¿me tendiera junto a ti?

—Sí.

Lo oyó respirar profundamente.

—Entonces puedo… ¿acompañarte?

—Sí.

Apartó las sábanas, haciéndole lugar, mientras el colchón se hundía profundamente bajo su gran peso. Pero en vez de meterse dentro, permaneció sobre el edredón.

—¿No tienes frío? —le preguntó—. Ven adentro.

La duda no la sorprendió. El hecho de que levantara las sábanas sí.

—Me quedaré con la bata.

La cama osciló cuando se trasladó y el sonido de las cadenas le dio un escalofrío, recordándole que ambos estaban atrapados. Pero luego olió las oscuras especias y sólo pudo pensar en abrazarlo. Acercándose, le tocó le brazo. Cuando se movió bruscamente y luego se tranquilizó, se dio cuenta que había decidido estar con él.

—¿Has tenido muchos amantes? —preguntó él.

Así que también sabía lo que ella deseaba. Y tenía la sensación que se había acercado porque también estaba buscando lo mismo. De todas formas, no estaba segura de cómo responder a su pregunta sin hacerlo sentir inseguro.

—¿Los has tenido? —presionó.

—Unos cuantos. No muchos. —Siempre había estado más interesada en ganar en una mesa de negociaciones que en el sexo.

—¿Tu primera vez? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Estabas asustada?

—No.

—Oh.

—Quería terminar con ello. Tenía veintitrés años… empecé tarde.

—¿Es eso tarde? —murmuró—. ¿Qué edad tienes ahora?

—Veinte y siete.

—Cuántos. —Ahora su tono de voz denotaba exigencia, cierta agudeza. Y le gustaba el contraste con su disposición substancialmente bondadosa.

—Sólo tres.

—¿Ellos te… complacieron?

—A veces.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez? —las palabras fueron pronunciadas rápidamente y en voz baja.

Estaba celoso y no debería haberla complacido, pero lo hizo. Deseaba que se sintiera posesivo, porque deseaba tenerlo.

—Hace un año.

Él exhaló como si se sintiera aliviado, y en el silencio que siguió, a ella le dio curiosidad.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que tu… te aliviaste a ti mismo?

Se aclaró la garganta y estaba absolutamente segura que se había ruborizado.

—En la ducha.

—¿Ahora, hace un rato? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Fue hace horas. O al menos eso me parece. —Tosió un poco—. Después de acudir a ti… bueno mientras estaba contigo, me sentí… necesitado. Para resistirme, tuve que dejarte y es por eso que no te cerré adecuadamente. Tenía miedo de… tocarte.

—¿Y si yo quisiera que lo hicieras?

—No tendré relaciones sexuales contigo.

Se apoyó en un codo.

—Enciende una vela. Necesito ver tu rostro mientras hablamos de esta forma.

Las velas destellaron a ambos lados de la cama.

Estaba de espaldas, con los párpados cerrados, su cabello Plateado y negro formaba un gran mar de ondas sobre la almohada blanca.

—¿Por qué no me miras? —le preguntó—. Maldición, Inuyasha. Mírame.

—Te miro todo el tiempo. Cuando las luces están apagadas, te observo. Te miró fijamente.

—Entonces mírame a los ojos ahora.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Me duele.- Kagome le recorrió el brazo con la mano. Los músculos que tenía debajo de la piel se tensaron, sus bíceps eran gruesos y bien definidos, sus tríceps estaban bien delineados.

—No debería dolerte cuando miras a una persona —le dijo.

—Para mí es demasiado cerca.

Permaneció en silencio durante un momento.

—Inuyasha, voy a besarte. Ahora. —Cuando se dio cuenta de la exigencia que había inferido a su tono de voz, se contuvo un poco. No quería forzarlo—. Eso es si, ¿estás de acuerdo? Definitivamente puedes negarte.

Pudo sentir como le temblaba el cuerpo, el sutil estremecimiento se transmitía a través del colchón.

—Deseo que lo hagas. Hasta pienso que me voy a ahogar de tanto desearlo. Pero en definitiva tú lo sabes, ¿no es así? Sabes que por eso me acerqué a ti.

—Sí, lo sé.

Rió un poco.

—Y ese es el motivo por el cual te necesito tanto. Ves todo lo que me ocurre y no me tienes miedo. Y eres la única que ha pensado en liberarme.

Ella se acercó y esos ardientes ojos dorados se volvieron hacia ella.

—Levanta la cabeza —solicitó. Cuando lo hizo, extendió la mano y liberó su cabello de la cinta de cuero. Extendiéndolo completamente, se maravilló de su belleza, y su peso y sus increíbles colores. Luego estableció contacto visual y comenzó a bajar la boca hacia la de él.

Sus párpados se abrieron, tenía la mirada desorbitada.

Se detuvo.

—¿Por qué estás asustado? —preguntó, acariciándole la frente.

Sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.

—Sólo bésame.

—Dime por qué.

—¿Y si no te gusta?

—Me gustará. Así será. —Para tranquilizarlo, hundió la cabeza y presionó suavemente los labios contra los suyos: luego le acarició la boca. Dios, era terciopelo. Y calidez. Y ardoroso anhelo.

Especialmente cuando gimió. El sonido fue totalmente masculino y de una sensualidad absoluta y su cuerpo respondió derritiéndose entre las piernas.

Para lograr que abriera la boca, lo lamió, perdiéndose en la sensación de suavidad contra suavidad, aliento contra aliento. Cuando abrió la boca, presionó dentro, encontrándose con la dureza del esmalte de sus dientes.

Preocupada de haber ido muy lejos, demasiado rápido, se apartó.

—¿Quieres detenerte…?

El gruñido pareció salir de ninguna parte y se movió tan rápido, que no pudo seguirle la pista.

La habitación giró cuando la giró, la puso de espaldas contra la cama y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, un animal macho enorme que no la asustaba en lo más mínimo. Se inclinó y el peso de su pecho comprimió el de ella y sus piernas apresaron sus caderas. Cuando acercó su rostro, estaba respirando con fuerza, sus ojos definitivamente brillaban.

—Necesito más —exigió—. Hazlo de nuevo. Más fuerte. _Ahora_.

Kagome se recuperó rápidamente y levantó la cabeza de la almohada, fusionando sus bocas. Él también empujó, forzándola hacia abajo, profundizando el contacto. Y aprendía rápido. Con una diestra penetración, su lengua se disparó dentro de su boca y ella se agitó bajo él.

Con sus piernas rodeándola, no podía sentir su erección. Y deseaba sentirla, lo necesitaba.

Apartó la boca de un tirón.

—Ponte entre mis piernas. Tiéndete entre mis muslos.

Se levantó y miró hacia abajo, a sus cuerpos, luego usó la rodilla para separar sus piernas y fundirlos juntos.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Kagome mientras él jadeaba. Su erección estaba caliente, y dura y podía sentirla a través de las capas de seda que ambos usaban. Y era enorme.

—Dime qué hacer —preguntó—. Dime…

Levantó las rodillas e inclinó la pelvis, acunándolo con su sexo.

—Frótate contra mí. Tus caderas. Muévelas.

Lo hizo hasta que ambos estuvieron jadeando y gimiendo y su cabeza terminó enterrada en el cuello de ella. La seda era un conductor, en lugar de ser una barrera, realzaba las sensaciones. Y quizás también fuera debido a las circunstancias, porque esto era como una fantasía, Kagome se dejó ir, dándose permiso por una vez de sentir y nada más. No pensó en nada salvo los contornos del cuerpo de él contra el suyo propio y en la forma en que los movimientos de embestida eran absorbidos por su núcleo y en el increíble olor que emanaba de él y en la fogosidad del sexo.

Cuando se apartó, estaba lista para recibirlo en su interior. Especialmente cuando dijo:

—Quiero verte.

—Entonces quítame la bata.

Cuando se levantó, le robó el aliento. Su cabello se derramaba a su alrededor en gloriosas ondas que captaban y amplificaban el brillo de las velas. Su rostro era demasiado hermoso para ser real. Y entre sus caderas, una hambrienta, y orgullosa longitud, se estiraba detrás de la seda roja.

—Eres un sueño —dijo ella.

Sus manos temblaban cuando le sacó el lazo que tenía alrededor de la cintura y lentamente separó las dos mitades. Tomó las solapas y las deslizó hacia atrás, revelando sus pechos.

Mientras la miraba, ella notó que él estaba emitiendo un sonido extraño como el ronronear de un gato.

—Eres… espléndida —dijo, con los ojos llenos de admiración y asombro—. ¿Puedo tocarte?

Cuando asintió, extendió una de sus manos de largos dedos. Rozó el costado inferior de uno de sus pechos y luego se dirigió hacia el pico tenso y rosado. En el instante en que tocó su pezón, ella se arqueó y cerró los ojos. Su toque era como una llama, era leve y la hacía arder.

—Bésame —solicitó, tratando de alcanzar sus hombros para poder tirar de él hacia sus pechos. Cuando se dirigió hacia su boca, lo detuvo—. Esta vez que sea en los pechos. Bésamelos. Por todas partes. Tómalos en tu boca y haz rodar los pezones con tu lengua.

Inuyasha bajó lentamente sobre su cuerpo hasta que tuvo los ojos a la altura de uno de sus pezones. Su expresión era en parte lujuria animal, como si quisiera devorarla y en parte seductora y sufrida gratitud.

La acarició con la nariz y luego la cubrió con los labios. Cuando se estremeció y unió las piernas alrededor de la mitad inferior de su espalda, chupó suavemente, aprendiendo de su cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo. Impaciente, necesitando más, ella enredó las manos en su cabello y le urgió para que actuara con más fuerza.

Él no necesitó mucho más estímulo.

Sexualmente hablando, su inclinación natural era dominar. Ella podía haber empezado como la maestra, pero a partir de ahí él se haría cargo de las cosas, conduciendo el encuentro sexual, llevándolos a los dos más alto. La observó mientras la chupaba, con ojos hambrientos y ávidos con satisfacción de macho cuando se retorcía debajo de él. Y luego volvía a besarla y le aferraba las caderas con las manos para poder frotar su erección contra ella.

En opinión de ella, habían alcanzado un punto dónde ya no podían dar marcha atrás y estaba a punto de decirlo cuando él se retiró.

Tenía la boca abierta, sus colmillos asomaban. Y en ese momento tuvo un orgasmo.

Se convulsionó bajo su cuerpo, apretando los muslos alrededor de sus caderas, su núcleo presionando hacia arriba, buscando más incluso mientras se liberaba. Era vagamente consciente que la expresión de él se transformó en una de sorpresa. Lo cual tenía bastante sentido porque ella estaba gritando algo incoherente y clavándole las uñas.

Cuando se calmó un poco, pudo enfocar la vista.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió.

—Dios… sí. —Tenía la voz ronca.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Me hiciste tener un orgasmo. —Él frunció el ceño como si estuviera tratando de imaginar si eso era algo bueno—. Fue fabuloso.

—¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

Dios, apenas si podía esperar para repetirlo.

—¿Contigo? Seguro.

Su sonrisa fue sincera, nada más que un generoso y afectuoso gesto de esa increíble boca suya.

—Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo. Te ves hermosa cuando eso sucede.

—Entonces tócame entre las piernas —susurró contra sus labios—. Y lo haré.

Inuyasha rodó saliendo de encima de ella mientras depositaba besos sobre sus pechos como si odiara dejarlos. Luego extendió la mano y la deslizó sobre su estómago, abriendo la bata completamente.

Ella tuvo un momento de preocupación. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ante su cuerpo desnudo.

Él ladeó la cabeza mientras la seda resbalaba sobre su cuerpo.

—Tienes vello allí.

—¿Acaso tú no?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta el tuyo —murmuró, pasando los dedos de arriba abajo muy ligeramente—. Es muy suave.

—Hay algo que es aún más suave.

—¿Lo hay?

Ella abrió más las piernas y lo guio hacia dónde deseaba que fuera. Al primer contacto, se mordió el labio y giró las caderas…

Inuyasha gimió.

—Estás… mojada.

—Estoy lista para ti.

Levantó la mano y se miró fijamente los dedos, luego los frotó uno contra otro. —Es como seda. —Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, los deslizó dentro de su boca. Cerrando los ojos, succionó lo que le había estado tocando.

Lo que la llevó hasta el borde otra vez.

—Inuyasha…

Y en ese momento llegó el desayuno.


	5. Chapter 5 entrega

**Notas:** Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por apoyarme, en verdad lo agradezco pues es mi primera historia, bueno ya basta de cursilerías y a leer.

 **CAPITULO 5 ENTREGA**

Al mismo tiempo que el sonido del portazo de una puerta de metal al cerrarse rebotó entre las paredes de piedra, les llegó flotando el olor a beicon. Inuyasha pareció indeciso.

—Más tarde —le dijo ella.

—Debes comer.

—Más tarde.

—No, ahora. Yo… tengo mucha hambre de ti. Vendré a ti cuando hayas terminado. —Diciendo esto, fue a buscar la bandeja, que había sido dejada en la caja del pan que había junto a la puerta. Acercó la comida a la cama, y luego desapareció en la oscuridad.

Cuando cesó el sonido de cadenas, Kagome se envolvió en la bata. Era difícil concebir que podía sentirse frustrada después de la liberación que acababa de proporcionarle. Pero lo estaba. Lo quería dentro de ella.

Kagome levantó la tapa, miró la comida, y se quedó congelada.

—Esto es el almuerzo.

—Estabas dormida a la hora del desayuno y no quería que comieras comida fría.

Jesús, sólo le quedaba un día y medio. En circunstancias normales eso sería motivo de celebración, asumiendo que iba a lograr salir viva de allí para poder volver a buscarlo. Pero el hecho de tener que dejarlo, aunque fuera a regresar para liberarlo, la ponía ansiosa como el infierno.

—Inuyasha, te voy a sacar de aquí. —Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, saltó de la cama con la urgencia fundada en el miedo al futuro—. ¿Me escuchaste?

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al rincón oscuro.

—Detente —le ordenó.

—No. —Tomó el candelabro con la vela que estaba oscilando en la mesilla de noche y lo sostuvo frente a ella mientras avanzaba en línea recta a través de la habitación.

—No te acerques más…

Cuando la luz penetró la oscuridad del rincón, jadeó. Cuatro segmentos de cadena colgaban de la pared con esposas en sus extremos, dos estaban a aproximadamente un metro y medio de altura y los otros dos al ras del suelo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Siseó—Inuyasha… ¿qué te hacen aquí abajo?

—Aquí es adónde tengo que venir cuando limpian mis habitaciones. O cuando traen y se llevan a mis visitantes. Debo encadenarme a mí mismo y luego Myoga me duerme y me sueltan.

— ¿Te _droga_? —Aunque no era como si no pudiera creer que el mayordomo fuera capaz de esa mierda—. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de escapar?

—Suficiente. Ahora comerás.

—Al demonio con la comida. Respóndeme. —Su voz aguda se debía a la desesperación que le oprimía el pecho. No podía tolerar la idea de que él sufriera—. ¿Has tratado de salir?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y sólo fue una vez. Nunca más.

—¿Por qué?

Se apartó de ella, la cadena que llevaba en el tobillo se agitó sobre el suelo de piedra.

—¿Por qué,Inuyasha?

—Fui castigado.

 _Oh, Dios_.

—¿Cómo?

—Intentaron sacarme algo. Al final, yo me impuse, pero alguien resultó herido. Así que nunca más protesté. Ahora, come. Pronto deberé ir a ti. —Se sentó frente a sus dibujos, tomó un lápiz, y se puso a trabajar. A pesar de lo tranquilo que era, supo que la haría guardar silencio hasta que hiciera lo que le había pedido.

Podía ser tímido y humilde, pero no era un ingenuo. Eso seguro.

La única razón por la que regresó a la cama y comenzó a comer fue debido a que su mente estaba haciendo planes y era una forma de pasar el tiempo. Mientras pensaba en liberarlo, y se preocupaba por lo que le habían hecho, miró en dirección al rincón oscuro, y luego paseó la vista por la habitación.

—Por favor enciende todas las luces.

Lo hizo inmediatamente y el lugar fue inundado por la iluminación.

Kagome volvió los ojos hacia el rincón oscuro dónde estaban las cadenas colgadas de la pared. Temía que tomaran represalias. Realmente lo temía. Si se iba, y ellos se enteraban que iba a volver…

No podía dejarlo allí. Era demasiado peligroso si ya habían tratado de lastimarlo una vez. Regresaban al plan A. Se lo llevaría con ella.

Cuando dejó el tenedor, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Inuyasha debería representar un pequeño papel; ella se haría cargo de todo lo demás. Pero iba a llevárselo con ella. De ninguna forma se arriesgaría a dejarlo allí.

Estaba limpiándose la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo había un plato.

—¿Esto era para los dos? —preguntó, súbitamente horrorizada. Se había terminado la mitad de la comida.

—No. Sólo para ti. —La miró por encima de su hombro—. Por favor no te detengas. Quiero que estés llena.

Cuando volvió a la comida, tuvo la impresión de que él obtenía un placer desmedido en que ella comiera, prácticamente estaba brillando de satisfacción. Y le proporcionaba una extraña y liberadora alegría que la animaran de esa forma. Ser aceptada de esa forma. Gran parte del escenario de citas en Manhattan giraba en torno a ser sarcástica y mantenerse en forma. Ser delgada y estar a la moda mientras te sentabas frente al traje y la corbata de un profesional. Dirigir la conversación en términos de obras de Broadway y lo que había salido en el _Times_ y a quién conocías. Uno tratando de superar al otro de una forma sofisticada.

Cuando Kagome dejó el plato en la bandeja, estaba llena. Satisfecha. Relajada a pesar de la horrible situación. El sueño tiró de ella como un niño haría con la pierna de un pantalón, queriendo abrazarla.

Cerró los ojos, y muy poco después todas menos una de la velas se apagaron y sintió un movimiento en la cama.

Tenía la voz de Inuyasha en el oído.

—Necesito beber de ti.

Le ofreció el cuello sin reservas y le incitó a que se subiera encima de ella. Con un gemido, hundió los colmillos en su garganta y se colocó de la forma que le había enseñado… entre sus muslos, su erección presionando contra su núcleo. Ella se agitó debajo de él y se aflojó la bata, él aceptó la invitación con ansia. Le recorrió la piel con las manos, abriéndose camino hacia abajo con caricias de su palma cálida y masculina.

Cuando deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas, comenzó a alimentarse de su garganta.

Su orgasmo la desgarró, la combinación de su mordida y su poderío sexual fue demasiado para ella y fue glorioso.

Cuando finalmente liberó su cuello, la lamió durante cierto tiempo y ella deseó más. También él. Llevó la boca hacia sus pechos y desvergonzadamente ella le empujó más abajo, hacia la suave piel de su estómago. Estaba delirante, en estado de éxtasis, dejándose llevar por el fuego que generaban.

Le oyó jadear y supo que estaba mirando su núcleo. —Eres tan delicada —susurró—. Y brillas.

—Debido a ti.

—¿Un hombre… dónde cabría?

No podía creer que no lo supiera, pero en definitiva ¿cómo podría? El tipo de libros que leía de seguro no incluían la anatomía sexual femenina.

Guio uno de sus dedos llevándolo dentro de sí misma, arqueándose cuando la penetró.

—Aquí… —su respiración se hizo más fuerte—. Profundamente. Aquí.

Gimió y cerró los ojos como si se sintiera abrumado. De una muy buena manera.

—Pero eres pequeña. Ahora me sostienes muy estrechamente y todavía soy mucho más… grande en la parte dónde está mi virilidad.

—Créeme, entrarás. —Se movió contra su mano, complaciéndose a sí misma, preguntándose cuándo había sido la última vez que había asomado su prostituta interior.

Nunca.

Él observaba su cuerpo, su rostro, tenía los ojos en todas partes. Su asombro y su fascinación hacían que todo resultara nuevo para ella también.

—Siento que quiero… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Me temo que tengo un… anhelo perverso.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Quiero besarte aquí —dijo, recorriéndola con el pulgar.

—Entonces hazlo.

Sus ojos destellaron.

—¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

—Oh, sí. —Abrió ampliamente las rodillas, y onduló las caderas.

Acarició la parte interna de sus muslos con las manos, sosteniéndola en el lugar mientras hundía la boca para besarla. Gimió contra su carne ante el primer contacto de sus labios, y su enorme cuerpo se estremeció, la cama magnificó el movimiento oscilante, y de esa forma su anticipación erótica se añadió a la de ella. Al principio fue lento, siendo cuidadoso en el aprendizaje, levantando los ojos por encima de su monte y pasando de largo por su estómago y sus pechos para observarle el rostro. Mirándola para asegurarse de que estaba haciéndolo bien. Y vaya si lo hacía.

—Sí… —dijo con voz ronca—. Dios, sí, me encanta.

Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió; luego deslizó los brazos por debajo de sus piernas y la lamió suavemente, despacio. Al principio. Pronto, estuvo moviéndose enérgicamente, tomando el control hasta que ese ronroneo que emitía se volvió salvaje y cortó la oscuridad, el rítmico movimiento acompasándose al torrente de su sangre. No había fin para el placer, no había fin para esa lengua suya que giraba y se clavaba, para sus complacientes labios y su ardiente aliento ni para los orgasmos que tenía.

Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Se estiró y tiró de él, lista para devolverle el favor. Salvo, que cuando fue a buscar el cinturón de su bata, le retuvo las manos.

—No.

Podía ver su erección. La seda delineaba su grosor.

—Quiero…

— _No_. —Su voz se disparó en la habitación y la eludió, eludió lo que ambos estaban necesitando.

—No tenemos que… hacer el amor. —Cuando no le respondió, murmuró—: Inuyashal, a esta altura te debe doler.

—Me complaceré a mí mismo.

—Deja que yo te complazca.

—¡No! —Sacudió la cabeza vehementemente. Luego se frotó el rostro—. Disculpa mi arrebato.

Considerando lo excitado que debía estar, era perfectamente razonable.

—Sólo ayúdame a entender el motivo.

—Tú intentarás negociar con el motivo.

—Porque quiero estar contigo. Quiero hacer que te sientas bien.

—Eso no puede ser.

Comenzó a bajarse de la cama.

—No hagas esto —dijo bruscamente—. No me dejes fuera.

Cuando Inuyasha se quedó congelado, ella se incorporó y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor.

—Te juro que iré despacio. Podemos detenernos cuando tú quieras.

—Tú no… querrás lo que yo tengo.

—No tomes decisiones por mí. Y si te da vergüenza, apaga todas las luces.

Después de un momento, la habitación se sumergió en una completa oscuridad.

Le besó el hombro y lo empujó contra las almohadas. En el camino, encontró el nudo de su cinturón y lo desató.

Cuando le puso las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho y comenzó a acariciarle los pectorales y los tensos pezones su respiración comenzó a salir en pequeños resoplidos. Fue bajando, por su estómago bien demarcado, cuyos músculos se tensaban debajo de la piel sin vello…

Se encontró con la cabeza de su erección y ambos jadearon.

Dios… Bendito. No se le había ocurrido que podía ser tan larga. Pero bueno… él era grande por todos lados.

Inuyasha se sacudió y siseó cuando lo tomó en su mano. Dios, era demasiado grueso para que pudiera cerrar la palma a su alrededor, pero sabía cómo ocuparse de él. Le acarició de arriba abajo y él gimió y movió las caderas instintivamente.

—Estoy… —profirió un ruido incoherente—. Estoy… tan cerca. Ya estoy tan cerca.

Ella lo acarició, deslizando la mano hacia la base y…

Claire se quedó inmóvil. Y él dejó de respirar.

Algo estaba mal. Un reborde anormal bajaba hacia sus…

—Oh, Jesús… Inuyasha.

Le apartó la mano.

—No es necesario que termines —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se arrojó encima de él para evitar que huyera.

—Trataron de castrarte.

Gracias a Dios que no lo habían logrado.

—¿Por qué? Por qué querrían…

Su cuerpo tembló, pero esta vez no era por nada sexual.

—Madre pensó… que ayudaría a controlarme. Pero no pude permitir que lo hicieran. Herí al doctor. De gravedad. Ahí fue cuando trajeron las cadenas. —La obligó a bajarse de encima de él y oyó el roce de la bata cuando se la volvió a cerrar—. Soy peligroso.

Claire tenía la garganta tan tensa que apenas podía hablar.

—Inuyasha…

—Pero a ti nunca te haría daño.

—Lo sé. No dudo de ello.

Permaneció en silencio durante un rato.

—No quiero que veas lo que parezco.

—No me preocupa una cicatriz. Sólo me preocupa que tú la tengas. Eso es lo que me importa. —Extendió la mano a través de la oscuridad. Cuando tocó su hombro, él se sobresaltó—. Quiero seguir. Quiero besarte, cómo tu quisiste besarme a mí.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Te temo —susurró.

—Dios querido, ¿por qué?

—Porque deseo que hagas… que hagas lo que dijiste. Te deseo… a ti.

—Entonces acuéstate otra vez. Nada de lo que ocurra entre nosotros estará mal jamás. Vuelve a mí.

Encontró sus manos y tiró de ellas hasta que él se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. Luego abrió la parte de abajo de la bata y lo tomó en su mano. Estaba parcialmente erecto y creció contra su palma, endureciéndose inmediatamente como una roca. Cuando descendió sobre él, metiendo la punta roma entre sus labios, y llenándose la boca, gritó su nombre y hundió los talones en el colchón, poniendo el cuerpo rígido.

Trató de apartarla.

—Acabaré en tu…

—No, no lo harás. Vas a acabar en otra parte. —Encontró un ritmo con la mano y chupándole la cabeza de su miembro y lo sintió temblar y sudar y…

Y cuando estuvo desesperado y al rojo vivo lo soltó y se arrastró hacia arriba por su pecho.

—Hazme el amor, Inuyasha. Acaba dentro de mí.

Gimió.

—Eres tan pequeña…

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, preparada para unirlos, pero cuando se quedó completamente quieto, dudó. Dios, ahora sabía lo que sentían los hombres decentes, el desasosiego antes de tomar a alguien en su primera vez. No deseaba forzarlo a hacerlo. Deseaba intensamente hacerlo con él, pero solo si el sentimiento era verdaderamente mutuo.

—¿Inuyasha? —dijo suavemente—. ¿Estás bien?

No lo estaba y la cantidad de tiempo que le llevó decir que sí lo demostró.

—Si piensas que estoy llevando esto demasiado lejos…

Repentinamente, la rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿Y si te lastimo?

—¿Esa es tu única preocupación?

—Sí.

—No lo harás. Te lo prometo. —Le acarició el pecho—. Voy a estar bien.

—Entonces… por favor. _Tómame_.

Gracias Dios…

—Entonces cambiemos posiciones. Te gustará más de esa forma. —Considerando su veta dominante, sabía que le gustaría tener el control—. Si estás encima, puedes conducir…

Joder, se movía rápido. Estaba sobre su espalda en medio segundo. Pero ella fue igual de rápida al meter la mano entre ambos y posicionarlo contra sí.

—Empuja con las caderas, Inuyasha.

Lo hizo y…

—Oh, _Cristo_ , Inuyasha.

—Oh… —gimió.

Se aferró a él y se arqueó. Lo sentía enorme en su interior y apretó los muslos alrededor de la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras se acostumbraba.

—¿Te provoco dolor? —gruñó.

—Se siente hermoso. —Lo alentó a que adoptara un ritmo de embistes y retiradas, una lenta y erótica danza que acompañaba a la perfección. Era la gloria, su cuerpo tan pesado encima de ella, su piel tan caliente, sus músculos duros y fluidos—. Más, Inuyasha. No voy a romperme. No puedes hacerme daño.

Él se enterró en ella y comenzó a bombear y súbitamente olió algo en el aire, algo que emanaba de su cuerpo. La oscura esencia era su fragancia natural, sólo que ahora era mucho, mucho más intensa y tenía una base diferente que era completamente sexual. Cuando comenzó a moverse desenfrenadamente, su cabello se enredó entre sus cuerpos, sus labios encontraron los de ella y metió la lengua en su boca, tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que nada en su vida volvería a ser lo mismo, jamás. Había algo transmitiéndose entre ellos dos, un trato hecho y aceptado… sólo que aún no sabía qué era lo que estaba obteniendo ni a qué debería renunciar exactamente.

Sin embargo, todo se sentía bien.

Y luego perdió su cuerpo, que se disparó por encima del borde, para caer en una lluvia de estrellas. Como si estuviera a cierta distancia oyó a Inuyashal rugir y convulsionar, sacudiéndose una vez, y luego otra y otra más y muchas otras veces más.

Cuando terminaron, permaneció tendido sobre ella, jadeando, y ella le recorrió con la mano los hombros cubiertos de sudor.

Sonrió, satisfecha. Contenta.

—Eso fue…

Se apartó y se bajó de la cama de un salto, las cadenas repiquetearon rápidamente sobre el suelo. Un momento después, sintió el agua de la ducha.

Después de que una buena dosis de su estupor se desvaneciera, Kagome envolvió su cuerpo en las sábanas y se curvó sobre sí misma. Evidentemente, había interpretado la maravilla de su unión de forma equivocada. Estaba apuradísimo por lavarse el cuerpo para quitársela de encima.

En ese momento oyó los sollozos.

O lo que parecían sollozos.

Kagome se sentó lentamente, tratando de separar el ruido de la caída del agua y aislar lo que su oído había recogido. No estaba segura de lo que estaba oyendo así que se puso la bata y salió de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño usando las estanterías de libros como guía. Cuando estaba en la entrada, vaciló con la mano sobre la suave jamba.

—¿Inuyasha? —llamó suavemente.

Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, y luego ladró:

—Regresa a la cama.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Te suplico… —su voz se quebró.

—Inuyasha, está bien si no te gustó…

—Déjame.

Y un infierno. Se tambaleó hacia delante, extendiendo las manos hacia la infinita oscuridad, avanzó hacia el sonido del torrente de agua. Cuando sus palmas tocaron el agua se detuvo.

Dios, ¿Y si le había hecho daño? ¿Y si había presionado a un inocente recluso llevándolo demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido?

—Háblame, Inuyasha. —Cuando no se oyó más que el sonido del agua corriendo, sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Siento haberte forzado para que lo hiciéramos.

—No sabía que se sentiría tan… —se aclaró la garganta—. Estoy destruido. Desarmado dentro de mi propia piel. Nunca volveré a estar completo. Fue tan hermoso.

Kagome se aflojó. Al menos no estaba contrariado porque hacerlo no le pareciera atractivo.

—Debemos recostarnos.

—¿Qué haré cuando te vayas?

—No te quedarás aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero sí lo haré. Debo hacerlo. Y tú debes irte.

El miedo le encogió la piel.

—Eso no va a ocurrir. Eso no fue lo que acordamos.

Apagó la ducha, y mientras el agua goteaba, tomó un gran aliento frustrado.

—Tienes que ser razonable…

—Soy condenadamente razonable. Soy una abogada. Razonar es mi trabajo. —Estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero lo único que encontró fue baldosas de mármol. Girándose ciegamente, con las manos frente a ella, lo buscó y se enredó en la oscuridad igual que si fuera una enredadera. Tenía la sensación que deliberadamente estaba permaneciendo lejos de ella—. ¿Quieres dejar de esconderte?

Se rio un poco.

—Eres tan…autoritaria.

—Lo soy.

El sonido de una toalla siendo frotada contra un cuerpo la guio hacia la izquierda, pero el aleteo se alejaba a medida que ella lo perseguía.

—Deja de hacer eso.

La voz de Inuyasha provino de detrás de ella.

—¿Los hombres que te amaron eran así también? ¿Intensos y tenaces? ¿Cómo tú lo fuiste conmigo?

—¿Puedes desmaterializarte o algo por el estilo? ¿Cómo puedes moverte tan rápido?

—Cuéntame sobre los hombres que te amaron. ¿Eran tan fuertes como tú?

Pensó en Koga Wolf, su amigo de la infancia que también era socio en la firma.

—Ah… uno de ellos lo era. Los otros, no. Y ellos no me amaban. Mira, concentrémonos en el ahora, ¿te parece bien? ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Entonces por qué tuviste intimidad con ellos? ¿Si no correspondían tu amor?

—Yo tampoco estaba enamorada de ellos. Sólo fue sexo. —En el silencio que siguió, un extraño tipo de frialdad se estableció en su columna vertebral—. ¿Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha?

—Me temo que me siento algo tonto.

—¿Por qué motivo? —preguntó con cautela.

De alguna forma supo cuándo salió del cuarto de baño; fue como si su cuerpo presintiera el de él o algo parecido. Se abrió camino hacia la habitación más grande.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Me comporté de manera infantil, ¿no es así? —Su tono de voz era calmado y contenido. Horriblemente calmado y contenido—. Haber llorado por algo que... para ti es completamente normal.

—Oh, Dios, Inuyasha, no. —¿Normal? Eso no había sido normal. En absoluto—. En este momento yo también siento deseos de llorar porque…

—Así que me tienes lástima, ¿verdad? No deberías. Que no sientas lo mismo que yo no constituye un delito…

—Cállate. Ya. —Deseaba apuntarlo con el dedo índice, pero no estaba precisamente segura en qué dirección debía apuntar—. No soy una persona que le tenga lástima a la gente y no miento. Esos otros hombres no eran tú. No tienen nada que ver con nosotros.

Así que ellos ahora eran un «nosotros», ¿no era así? Pensó.

—Inuyasha, sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, y probablemente agregar el sexo a todo lo demás no fue una buena idea. También puedo entender por qué salir de aquí puede resultar atemorizante. Pero no estás solo. Haremos esto juntos.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a resultar ni de a dónde iban a ir, pero el compromiso había sido hecho. Con sus mentes. Con sus cuerpos.

Bueno, mira si de repente no se había convertido en toda una romántica. Toda su vida se había burlado de todo el asunto de la consumación del matrimonio. El sexo, desde su punto de vista, era simplemente sexo. Sin embargo, ahora pensaba de otra forma. Sentía, sin que mediara razón aparente, que estaban unidos. No tenía sentido, pero el vínculo estaba allí y la intimidad física había sido parte de él.

Sus brazos la rodearon por detrás.

—Sí tiene sentido. Yo siento lo mismo.

Se sostuvo de sus manos y se reclinó contra él.

—No sé dónde terminaremos. Pero voy a cuidar de ti.

Su tono de voz fue bajo y grave cuando dijo:

—Y yo voy a hacer lo mismo por ti.

Permanecieron de esa forma, unidos en la oscuridad, abrazándose. Sentía su cálido cuerpo contra la espalda, y cuando se acercó más, sintió su erección. Movió las caderas, frotándose contra él.

—Te deseo —le dijo.

Su exhalación se disparó en su oído.

—Tú puedes estar… ¿lista otra vez tan pronto?

—Habitualmente es el hombre el que necesita recuperarse.

—Oh. Bueno, creo que podría hacerlo durante toda la noche de corrido…

Y resultó ser que sí podía.

Hicieron el amor tantas veces, que la actividad sexual se confundió formando un único episodio erótico que duró… Dios, horas y más horas. A lo largo de la segunda cena. Durante toda la noche.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha era capaz de tener un nuevo orgasmo aproximadamente diez minutos después de haber tenido uno y se sentía inclinado a explorar todos los goces carnales del sexo. La tomó de todas las formas posibles, y a medida que se iba sintiendo más y más cómodo, esa vena dominante surgió en mayor medida. Sin importar cómo comenzaran, siempre terminaba con ella abajo, ya fuera de frente o de espaldas. Le gustaba mantenerla en su lugar con el peso de su cuerpo, y a veces con las manos, obligándola a someterse a él. Especialmente mientras bebía de su garganta.

Y a ella le encantaba, todo lo que le hacía. La forma en que la dominaba con su fuerza, la sensación de su grosor dentro de ella, el sello de su boca sobre la garganta. No fue hasta que sus penetraciones se volvieron dolorosas y ya no fue capaz de tolerarlas que se obligó a detenerlo y se sintió frustrada porque no podía seguir. Deseaba más de esa dulce sofocación bajo su dominante cuerpo, más de su poder.

En algunos aspectos, se había sentido como un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta que conoció a Inuyasha. Su actitud, lo que la impulsaba, su agudeza, todos esos componentes guerreros de su personalidad, nunca habían ido de acuerdo con el cuerpo que tenía, y sus intereses nunca habían sido de la variedad femenina, ni siquiera cuando era joven.

Pero ante el cuerpo enorme de Inuyasha cerniéndose sobre ella, con su sexo metido profundamente dentro de ella y sus duros músculos tensionándose, ella había cedido, y al hacerlo, se había encontrado a sí misma. Era fuerte y débil, autoritaria y sumisa; era todos esos ying y yang, igual que todo el mundo. Y el afecto que sentía por él era transformador, y cambiaba la forma en que veía las cosas; ¿esas felices mujeres maternales con comida para bebés sobre sus blusas a quiénes nunca había entendido? ¿Esos hombres que seguían teniendo esa expresión de tonto en el rostro cuando hablaban de sus esposas… incluso después de haber estado casados durante cincuenta años? ¿Esa gente que tenía tantos hijos que sus casas eran como zonas desmilitarizadas... pero que de igual forma no veía la hora de que llegara la Navidad para poder pasar tiempo con sus familias?

Bueno ahora los entendía. El caos y el amor iban de la mano y oh, el mundo era un lugar glorioso debido a ello.

Ese pensamiento hizo que frunciera el ceño. ¿Cómo lo trataría el mundo exterior? ¿Cómo se alimentaría fuera de su prisión? ¿Adónde iría durante el día? ¿Qué haría?

Su ático con todas esas ventanas no era una opción. Debía comprar otro lugar. Una casa. En Greenwich o en algún otro lugar cerca de la ciudad. Le haría un dormitorio en el sótano dónde pudiera estar.

Salvo que… ¿no sería eso como otra celda? ¿No estaría ella, a su manera, encerrándolo de cierta forma? Porque lo que veía para cuando salieran era que seguiría viviendo retirado, esperando que ella fuera a verlo. ¿No merecía experimentar la vida? ¿Por sus propios medios? ¿Tal vez incluso con los de su propia especie?

¿Cómo podría encontrarlos?

Inuyasha se estiró contra su cuerpo desnudo. Cuando le besó la clavícula, le dijo:

—Me gustaría que…

— ¿Qué?

—Me gustaría que te alimentaras como yo lo hice. Me gustaría darte algo de mí.

—Me has dado…

—Siempre atesoraré esta noche.

Frunció el ceño.

—Habrá otras.

—Está fue particularmente especial.

Bueno, pero por supuesto que lo era. Había sido su primera vez, pensó Kagome con el rostro encendido.

—Yo también creo que lo fue.

En ese momento llegó la última comida. El desayuno.

Inuyasha se levantó y le trajo la bandeja de plata. Cuando la dejó sobre la mesilla de luz la vela se encendió y a su suave luz, observó cómo pasaba la punta del dedo por el mango labrado del tenedor de plata.

Se acercaba la hora de la despedida, pensó. Y él también era consciente de ello.

Kagome se puso de pie, tomó su mano y lo guio hasta el cuarto de baño... después de abrir la ducha, le habló en susurros.

—Dime cuál es el procedimiento. ¿Qué sucede cuando viene a buscar a las mujeres?

Inuyasha pareció confundido, pero luego se puso a tono con el programa.

—Después de la comida, voy hacia el rincón y me pongo las esposas. Lo comprueba por un agujero en la pared. La mujer está en la cama, igual que en el momento de su llegada. Entra el carrito, la coloca sobre el mismo, y se va. Más tarde, me droga. Suelta mis cadenas. Y ya está.

— ¿Qué aspecto tienen las mujeres?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Están fuera de sí? ¿Cómo de conscientes se encuentran? ¿Cómo se ven afectadas?

—Están quietas. Tienen los ojos abiertos, pero no parecen darse cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

—Así que la comida está drogada. Esa comida está drogada. —Lo cual no le importaba. Ella podía aparentar todo el asunto de estar-fuera-de-sí sin problema—. ¿Cómo sabes cuándo viene?

—Viene cuando devuelvo la bandeja y me pongo las esposas.

Respiró profundamente.

—Esto es lo que haremos. Quiero que te encadenes, pero deja una de las esposas de la muñeca suelta…

—No puedo hacer eso. Hay sensores. No estoy seguro de cómo lo hace, pero lo sabe. El año pasado una quedó floja debido a que parte de mi manga quedó atrapada en medio. Lo supo y me dijo que la arreglara antes de entrar.

Maldición. Entonces, tendría que hacerlo sola. Su ventaja residía en que Myoga tenía que acercarse para levantarla.

Kagome esperó un poco más antes de cerrar la ducha. Después de secarse con la toalla en la oscuridad, condujo a Inuyasha de regreso a la habitación.

Agarró el tenedor de plata de la bandeja y se lo puso en el bolsillo de la bata… luego lo pensó mejor. Si ella fuera Myoga, contaría la cubertería para asegurarse que ninguna pieza fuera usada como arma.

Kagome echó un vistazo hacia la mesa de dibujo. Bingo.

Levantó la bandeja y la llevó al cuarto de baño donde tiró la mayor parte de la comida en el sanitario y luego accionó la cisterna. Luego fue hacia dónde estaba Inuyasha. Cuando pasó junto a su mesa, agarró uno de sus lápices más afilados y lo puso en el bolsillo de la bata.

Se detuvo frente a él y le entregó la bandeja.

—Llegó la hora.

Levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, los tenía brillantes por ninguna otra razón que su extraordinario color. Había lágrimas revoloteando en la base de sus gruesas pestañas.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y lo abrazó, pero de alguna forma él terminó abrazándola a ella.

—Todo va a estar bien. Voy a cuidar de ti.

Al bajar la vista para mirarla, susurró:

—Te amo.

—Oh, Dios… te amo…

—Y te extrañaré durante toda la eternidad.

Fue cuando ella entró en pánico y comenzó a luchar para liberarse, una de las lágrimas de él le cayó sobre la mejilla. Y luego él pasó la mano frente a su rostro y todo quedó en blanco.


	6. Capitulo 6 Recuerdo

**CAPITULO 6 RECUERDO**

 _ **Tres semanas después…**_

Kagome miró hacia fuera a través de la ventana de su oficina a un cielo de otoño dolorosamente claro. La luz del sol era tan brillante y el aire tan seco que los ásperos bordes de los rascacielos se veían afilados al punto de parecer cuchillos ópticos, y los edificios herían su vista, dándole dolor de cabeza. Hombre, qué cansada estaba.

—¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo?

Le volvió la espalda al panorama y miró al otro lado de su escritorio.

—Oh, Koga. Eres tú.

Koga wolf, ex amante, compañero de firma, buen tipo por donde lo miraras, ocupaba todo el marco de su puerta.

—¿Te vas? —Cuando simplemente asintió, él sacudió la cabeza—. No vas a retirarte. No puedes alejarte. ¿Qué demonios estás…?

—He perdido el ímpetu, Koga.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¡A finales de agosto estabas comiéndote para el almuerzo al abogado opositor en esa fusión de Technitron!

—Ya no siento hambre. —Lo cual era verdad en ambos casos: figuradamente, en la parte profesional y literalmente hablando. La última semana había perdido el apetito por completo.

Koga se aflojó la corbata roja de un tirón y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Entonces tómate unas vacaciones. Tómate un mes. Pero no tires toda tu carrera a la mierda por lo que sólo es un caso de momentánea falta de motivación. Está bien, lo de Technitron no salió bien. Ya habrá otros negocios.

Distraída, oyó el teléfono que sonaba en el escritorio de Sango que estaba en el vestíbulo justo al otro lado de la puerta. Y la conversación de otros abogados que se apresuraban a pasar frente a su oficina. Y el sonido de pájaro carpintero que emitía una impresora.

La verdad era que, le preocupada haber sido la culpable del fracaso del negocio con Technitron. Desde ese fin de semana perdido, se había sentido confusa. Débil. Ansiosa y distraída.

— Kagome, quizás deberías hablar con…

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabes tus ojos verdes a veces con el sol parecen dorados.

—Um, sí. Escucha, realmente pienso que deberías hablar con alguien

Probablemente tuviera razón. De noche, no podía dormir porque la atormentaban sus sueños y durante el día estaba absorta por una depresión que no tenía fundamentos. Seguro, Technitron se había desbaratado, y tal vez ella tuviera parte de la culpa, pero eso solo no podía ser la causa del letargo que la dominaba ni del dolor que sentía en el centro del pecho.

Sango golpeó y metió la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta.

—Disculpa, en la línea dos tienes una llamada de tu doctora y pensé que querrías saber que la anciana señorita Taisho murió. Su mayordomo dejó un mensaje el martes y se perdió en el sistema. Justo ahora acabo de recibirlo.

La señorita Taisho.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando una ola de odio disociado la embargaba y le comenzaban a latir las sienes.

—Ah, gracias, Sango. Koga, hablaré contigo más tarde. A propósito, creo que el viernes es mi último día. Todavía no lo tengo completamente decidido.

—¿Qué? No puedes irte tan rápido.

—He hecho un borrador con una lista de mis casos, de mis clientes y del estado de todos mis asuntos. Dejaré el resto para que vosotros peleéis por ello.

—Jesús bendito, Kagome…

—Cierra la puerta al salir. Y Sango, por favor averigua dónde y cuándo es el funeral de la señorita Taisho.

Cuando estuvo sola, levantó el teléfono.

— Kagome Higurashi al habla.

—Le comunico con la Dra. Takeda.

Kagome frunció el ceño y se preguntó de qué tenía que hablar con su doctora. Los resultados de los análisis que se había realizado el día anterior no iban a estar listos hasta dentro de varios días…

—Hola, Kagome. —Rin Takeda era particularmente directa. Y ese era el motivo por el cual le agradaba a Kagome —. Sé que estás ocupada así que no te haré perder el tiempo. Estás embarazada. Y es por eso que te sientes cansada y con nauseas.

Kagome parpadeó. Luego hizo girar los ojos en las órbitas.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Tienes un embarazo de tres o cuatro semanas.

—No es posible.

—Sé que tomas la píldora. Pero los antibióticos que tomaste a finales de agosto para combatir aquel resfrío pueden haber reducido su efectividad…

—No es posible porque no he practicado el sexo. —Bueno, al menos no en la vida real. Últimamente sus sueños eran ardientes como el infierno y probablemente eran parte del motivo por el cual estaba tan exhausta. No dejaba de despertarse en medio de la noche, retorciéndose, cubierta en sudor y húmeda entre las piernas. Y aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar el aspecto de su amante soñado, nunca lo lograba. Pero Dios, la hacía sentir espectacular… al menos hasta el final de la fantasía. Al final siempre se separaban y ella se despertaba bañada en lágrimas.

— Kagome puedes quedar embarazada aunque técnicamente no hayas tenido una relación sexual.

—Está bien, déjame ser más clara. No he estado con un hombre en más de un año. Así que no estoy embarazada. Tu laboratorio debe haber mezclado mi muestra de sangre con la de otra persona. Es la única explicación lógica. Porque, confía en mí, si hubiera tenido una relación sexual, lo recordaría.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—¿Te importaría venir a sacarte otra muestra?

—No hay problema. Pasaré por allí mañana.

Cuando colgó, Kagome paseó la vista por su oficina y se imaginó sacando sus diplomas de Harvard y Yale. No estaba segura de a dónde iría. Tal vez al Norte del Estado. Por ejemplo Caldwell era realmente agradable. Y en realidad no necesitaba trabajar. Tenía suficiente dinero, y si se aburría podía sacar su título y hacer algún trabajito legal para alguna persona pública. Era buena con los testamentos y cualquiera más o menos inteligente podía cerrar un trato de bienes inmuebles.

Sango golpeó y volvió a asomar la cabeza.

—El funeral de la señorita Taisho comienza en media hora, pero es privado. Sin embargo luego hay una recepción en la propiedad a la que podría llegar si sale ahora.

¿Realmente tenía deseos de conducir todo el camino hasta Caldwell? ¿Por una cliente muerta que por alguna razón ahora odiaba?

Dios, no tenía ni idea de porqué sentía ese desprecio absoluto por la pobre, anciana chiflada de la señorita Taisho.

Sango se subió las delgadas gafas de plata sobre la nariz.

— Kagome … te ves como el infierno. No vayas.

Pero no podía dejar de ir. Aunque le latía la cabeza al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón y tenía el estómago completamente revuelto, de ninguna manera dejaría de conducir hasta allí. _**Debía ir allí**_ **.**

—Pide mi coche. Voy a ir a Caldwell.

Kagome aparcó al final de la entrada para coches de la propiedad Taisho, a la retaguardia de una hilera de aproximadamente cincuenta coches que se extendía hasta la mansión. No hizo uso de los servicios de los aparcacoches porque no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo y no había razón para esperar que alguien acercara el Mercedes. Además necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Y, por como resultaron las cosas, también iba a necesitar un frasco de aspirinas. En el instante en que salió del sedán y levantó la vista para mirar la gran casa de piedra, su cabeza aulló de dolor. Aflojándose contra la dura carrocería del Mercedes, comenzó a respirar superficialmente mientras el miedo la traspasaba.

El mal habitaba en esa casa. Había maldad en ella.

—¿Señorita? ¿Está usted bien?

Era uno de los aparcacoches del estacionamiento. Un muchacho de unos veinte años más o menos, vestido con un polo blanco que en el pecho tenía la leyenda MCCLANE'S PARKING en letras rojas.

—Estoy bien. —Se inclinó cuidadosamente metiéndose en el coche para agarrar su bolso Birk y luego cerró la puerta. Cuando se volvió para sonreírle al muchacho, la estaba mirando con curiosidad como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse y él estuviera rezando para que no lo hiciera en su guardia.

—Ah, Señorita, vine a buscar ese coche. —Dijo señalando con la cabeza al Lexus que estaba frente a ella—. ¿Desea que la lleve hasta la casa en él?

—Gracias, pero iré caminando.

—Está bien… si está segura.

Subió por la entrada para coches, con los ojos fijos en la casa de piedra gris. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal y levantó el llamador, estaba temblando. Estaba mareada y débil y se sentía como si tuviera gripe otra vez; su cuerpo era asaltado por oleadas de calor y de frío y le latía la cabeza.

Myoga abrió la puerta.

Al quedar frente al anciano, Kagome retrocedió tambaleándose y sin ningún motivo aparente su pánico se salió de control.

Sin embargo fue abruptamente rescatada.

Sus instintos de abogada, los que la hacían tan eficiente a la hora de confrontar a los abogados de la oposición, los que la convertían en una negociadora mortal, los que habían tomado el control una y otra vez cuando repentino pánico y a su espanto y la calmaron instantáneamente.

 _ **Nunca demuestres debilidad ante tus enemigos. Jamás.**_

Aunque por qué demonios el anciano mayordomo le provocaba semejante reacción, ¿quién infiernos podría saberlo? De todas formas se sentía agradecida porque al menos ya no sentía como si fuera a desmayarse. Antes estaba confusa, ahora se sentía segura.

Kagome sonrió serenamente y extendió la mano, oyendo los sonidos del velatorio que tenía lugar dentro de la casa.

—Mi más sentido pésame. Traje el testamento. —Dijo palmeando su bolso.

—Gracias, señorita Higurashi. —Myoga bajó la vista, sus ojos de párpados caídos, descendiendo aún más de lo habitual—. La extrañaré.

—Podemos leer el testamento la semana que viene o después del velatorio. Lo que le venga mejor.

Asintió.

—Sería mejor hacerlo esta noche. Gracias por su consideración.

—No hay problema. Kagome le sonrió y aferró firmemente las correas de su bolso. Mientras entraba al vestíbulo, el hecho de querer usar lo mejor de Hermes como arma contra él fue toda una sorpresa.

Kagome se unió a la muchedumbre de gente que se arremolinaba entre el comedor y la sala. Saludó con la cabeza a algunos colegas, muchos de los cuales eran Jefes Ejecutivos de compañías en las cuáles la familia Taisho tenía intereses y la firma de Kagome representaba. Del resto de los cien hombres y mujeres que había allí, suponía que al menos la mitad pertenecía al personal jerárquico de varias obras de caridad. Sin duda anticipando el gran día de pago.

Mientras chocaba contra otros hombros, trataba de imaginar porqué había adoptado una modalidad defensiva cuando no había nada contra lo cual luchar, sus ojos continuaban desviándose hacia la escalera principal. Había algo en ella… algo… detrás de ella.

Abriéndose camino entre la multitud, fue hasta el pie de la gran extensión de peldaños ascendentes. Al poner la mano en la balaustrada ornamentada, oyó una voz en su mente, una que superó todo el ruido de la charla, su dolor de cabeza y su impulso de matar a Myoga.

 _ **Detrás de las escaleras. Ve detrás de las escaleras. Encuentra el ascensor.**_

Sin detenerse a pensar cómo sabía lo que había detrás, se deslizó alrededor del flanco de la escalera y siguió hasta entrar en un pequeño nicho…

Dónde había un ascensor. Uno antiguo de bronce y cristal. _**Súbete y ve al sótano.**_

La voz no admitía discusiones, y extendió la mano para deslizar la portilla con filigranas. Justo antes de entrar miró hacia arriba. En la parte superior había una bombilla montada.

Si usaba el ascensor, esa cosa iba a enviar una señal. Y sus instintos le indicaban que debía ocultar sus huellas. Si Myoga se enteraba hacia dónde se dirigía, no lograría…

Bueno, mierda, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo único que tenía claro era que debía llegar al sótano sin que él lo supiera.

Mirando por encima del hombro, vio una puerta que estaba detrás de la escalera curvada y se dirigió hacia allí. Había un cerrojo de metal que descorrió antes de probar con el picaporte.

Negocio redondo.

Al otro lado, había un tramo de toscas escaleras, iluminado por sombrías y amarillentas bombillas antiguas. Miró hacia atrás. Nadie le estaba prestando atención y lo que era más importante, Myoga no estaba a la vista.

Deslizándose hacia las escaleras, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y comenzó a descender, sus tacones repiqueteaban contra el suelo haciendo eco a su alrededor.

Maldición, hacían mucho ruido.

Hizo una pausa, se sacó los zapatos y los metió en el Birkin. Ahora sin hacer ruido, podía moverse inclusive más rápidamente, sus instintos estaban en alerta total. Dios, la escalera parecía no tener fin, las paredes y el suelo de piedra le recordaban a una pirámide egipcia, y antes de llegar al primer descanso ya sentía como si hubiera recorrido medio camino hacia China. Y aún le faltaba mucho que andar.

Mientras bajaba, la temperatura iba descendiendo, lo cual era algo positivo. Cuanto más fresco se ponía, más se concentraba ella, hasta que su dolor de cabeza desapareció y su cuerpo se convirtió en pura energía comprimida. Sentía como si estuviera en una misión de rescate, aunque maldita fuera si sabía a quién o qué iba a sacar del sótano.

Las escaleras terminaban en un corredor hecho de la misma piedra que el resto de la casa. Las luces incrustadas en el techo brillaban tenuemente, apenas penetrando la oscuridad.

¿Debía ir hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha? Hacia la izquierda, sólo había más pasillo. Hacia la derecha… sólo había más pasillo.

 _ **Ve hacia la derecha.**_

Caminó unos cuarenta y cinco metros, tal vez sesenta y cinco y sus pies con medias no emitían sonido, lo único que se escuchaba era el golpear de su bolso contra sus costillas y el roce de sus ropas. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza y darse la vuelta cuando encontró… una puerta enorme. La cosa era como algo que podrías esperar encontrar en las mazmorras de un castillo, toda claveteada con soportes de hierro y con un cerrojo en forma de barra deslizante tan grueso como su muslo.

En el momento en que la vio comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

Sollozando, se acercó a los fuertes paneles de roble. Más o menos a la altura de sus ojos, había una especie de mirilla. Se puso de puntillas y miró…

—No debería estar aquí abajo.

Se giró en redondo. Myoga estaba de pie justo detrás de ella y tenía uno de sus brazos discretamente metido detrás de la espalda.

Kagome se enjugó los ojos.

—Estoy perdida.

—Sí, lo está.

Deslizó una mano dentro de su bolso y la otra en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje.

—¿Por qué vino aquí abajo? —preguntó el mayordomo, acercándose.

—Me estaba sintiendo mal. Cuando encontré la puerta detrás de las escaleras, estaba buscando la forma de alejarme de la multitud así que simplemente me puse a deambular hasta que llegué aquí.

—¿En lugar de salir a los jardines?

—Allí había gente. Mucha gente.

No le estaba creyendo y a Kagome no le importaba. Necesitaba que se acercara sólo un poco más.

—¿Por qué no entró en una de las salas de estar?

Cuando estuvo a tiro, sacó uno de sus zapatos del bolso y lo arrojó, haciendo que rebotara varias veces. Myoga giró sobre sí mismo para mirar qué estaba provocando el ruido y en el ínterin sacó el Mace que tenía en el llavero y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos… cuando se dio la vuelta y levantó la jeringuilla hipodérmica que tenía en la palma de la mano, le dio justo en medio de la cara.

Con un alarido, dejó caer lo que iba a usar en ella y se protegió los ojos, tambaleándose hacia atrás hasta que golpeó contra la pared contraria.

Por supuesto que el Mace era ilegal en Nueva York. Y gracias a Dios que esa era una Ley que venía infringiendo desde hacía diez años.

Moviéndose velozmente, Kagome tomó la aguja, la hincó en la parte superior del brazo del mayordomo y empujó el émbolo con fuerza. Myoga chilló y luego se desplomó formando un montoncito en el suelo de piedra.

No sabía si estaba muerto o sólo sedado así que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo tenía. Corrió hacia la puerta de la prisión, y se rompió dos uñas luchando para correr la barra de hierro y abrir la puerta. La angustia la ponía frenética, dándole la fuerza para levantar y hacer a un lado lo que parecían cientos de kilos de hierro. Cuando la barricada estuvo fuera de su camino, asió el tirador, lo empujó hacia abajo, y uso todo su cuerpo para arrastrar la puerta y abrirla.

Luz de velas. Libros. Un oscuro y exquisito aroma…

Sus ojos se dispararon atravesando la distancia. Hacia un hombre con expresión de absoluta incredulidad, que estaba poniéndose de pie junto a una mesa llena de… dibujos de ella.

La cabeza de Kagome flotaba, un dolor aturdidor la privó de la vista. Su cuerpo se aflojó y luego las rodillas cedieron por completo, el suelo de piedra no iba a constituir un buen amortiguador para su caída.

De repente unos brazos fuertes estaban rodeándola, levantándola, llevándola hacia… una cama con edredón de terciopelo y almohadas tan suaves como el ala de una paloma.

Levantó la vista hacia el hombre y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al tocarle el rostro. Dios, su hermoso rostro era el del amante que veía en sueños, el que la mantenía despierta durante la noche, por el que había llorado durante el día.

—¿Cómo regresaste? —le preguntó.

—¿Quién eres?

Él sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Inuyasha.

El dolor en sus sienes cesó abruptamente… y luego regresaron sus recuerdos, en un rápido tiroteo que formó un collage de imágenes y sentimientos, olores y gustos… todos de ella e Inuyasha, juntos en esta habitación.

Kagome se aferró a él y enterró el rostro en su cabello, sollozando porque casi lo pierde, por el hecho de que si la señorita Taisho no hubiera muerto en ese momento, Kagome nunca hubiera regresado porque había decidido dejar la firma.

Y luego se cabreó y lo empujó.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste ir?! —le dio un puñetazo en el pecho—. ¡Me dejaste ir!

—Lo siento mi amor.

—¡No me vengas con mi amor! —Iba a seguir con la perorata cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez el mayordomo sólo estuviera temporalmente incapacitado. No tenía ni idea de lo que había en la jeringa… y el bastardo tenía esa extraña fuerza suya.

Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha con fuerza y se forzó a si misma a calmarse.

—De acuerdo… está bien… mira, discutiremos esto más tarde. En este momento, te vienes conmigo. ¿Aunque cómo iba a sacarlo de la casa? Demonios, ¿cómo iba ella misma a levantarse y ponerse en movimiento? El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero se sentía mareada…

Joder. Realmente _estaba_ embarazada.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha.

—Te amo.

A él se le transformó el rostro, la tensión lo abandonó, sus hermosas facciones se vieron inundadas por un amor tan profundo y ardiente que la angelical visión le hizo arder los ojos.

—No lo merezco, pero cuánto lo agradezco…

—Con todo el respeto y cariño que te tengo debo decirte que, cortes con esa basura de «no lo merezco». Ahora ayúdame a salir de esta cama. —Cuando se levantaron se tambaleó un poco; luego miró el grillete que tenía en el tobillo.

—Debemos sacarte esa cosa.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo ir. No puedo salir de aquí. No me dejarán. Myoga y Madre…

—Tu madre está muerta —le informó lo más gentilmente que pudo… considerando que deseaba desenterrar a la mujer para poder matarla otra vez.

Inuyasha empalideció. Parpadeó varias veces.

—Y Myoga está desmayado en el suelo del pasillo. —Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, tomó su mano entre las de ella—.Inuyasha, quisiera ayudarte con lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, pero no tenemos tiempo. Debemos sacarte de aquí. Necesito que te concentres.

—Yo… ¿a dónde iré?

—Vas a venir a vivir conmigo. Si lo deseas. Y aún si no deseas eso, serás libre. Para hacer lo que quieras.

Paseó la vista por toda la habitación, demorándose en la cama y los libros.

Pensó que iba a luchar para quedarse. Como consecuencia de las décadas de aislamiento y abuso. Necesitaba sacudirlo de alguna forma…

Tomó la palma de su mano y la colocó sobre su estómago.

—Inuyasha, durante el tiempo que estuve contigo, creamos algo juntos. Un bebé. Está dentro de mí. Tengo a tu hijo dentro de mí. Necesito que vengas conmigo. Con… nosotros.

Se puso mortalmente pálido. Y luego…

Bueno, el cambio en él podría haberla asustado si no hubiera tenido fe ciega en que nunca la lastimaría. Pareció hacerse más grande, aun cuando su cuerpo permaneció igual, sus ojos se entrecerraron, su rostro se volvió una máscara de poderío masculino… y categórica agresividad. —¿Mi bebé? ¿Mi hijo?

Asintió aunque ahora le preocupaba si había hecho lo correcto al decírselo…

La agarró y tiró de ella abrazándola con tanta fuerza que se le doblaron los huesos. Cuando enterró la cabeza en su cabello, su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un gruñido.

—Mía —dijo—. Eres _mía_. Siempre.

Kagome rió un poco. Y allí quedaban sus preocupaciones acerca de si él querría experimentar la vida sin ella.

—Bien. Supongo que estamos comprometidos. Ahora muévete. Debemos salir de aquí.

—¿Estás bien? Primero dime si estás bien.

—Hasta donde sé está todo bien. Me acabo de enterar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Soy joven y estoy sana. —Le puso la mano en el rostro—. Debemos irnos. _Realmente_ debemos irnos.

Inuyasha asintió y la soltó. Caminando calmadamente, se dirigió al lugar donde la cadena que tenía fija a su tobillo estaba empotrada en la pared y le dio a la maldita cosa un feroz tirón. Un gran pedazo de masonería salió con ella, algo del tamaño de una cabeza, Inuyasha balanceó la bola y la estrelló contra la pared, liberándola.

Luego volvió a su lado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¡Jesús Bendito! ¿Por qué no habías hecho eso antes?

—No tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir. Ningún lugar mejor en dónde estar. —Miró sus libros por última vez; luego levantó la cadena, se la enrolló alrededor del brazo, y galantemente la rodeó con el brazo—. Vamos.

Salieron juntos. Myoga continuaba tirado sobre el suelo de piedra, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y pestañeaba lentamente.

—Mierda —dijo mientras Inuyasha miraba al mayordomo. Después de examinarle la cabeza rápidamente, murmuró—: Dejémoslo aquí.

Después de todo, si tomabas en cuenta que el hombre había secuestrado unas cincuenta mujeres y había encerrado ilegalmente al hijo de su empleadora durante medio siglo, era improbable que fuera a perseguirlos por la vía legal. Y pedirle a Inuyasha que matara al tipo era demasiado espantoso como para siquiera considerarlo. Probablemente porque Inuyasha lo haría si ella se lo pedía.

Tiró del brazo de su hombre.

—Vamos. Sigamos… —el velatorio de arriba era una complicación—. Mierda, hay unas cien personas en la casa. ¿Cómo podemos…?

De repente Inuyasha se puso alerta. —Conozco una salida. De cuando era niño. Vamos por este lado.

Habían avanzado unos nueve metros cuando se giró en redondo. La aguja. Sus huellas dactilares estaban en la aguja hipodérmica. En el altamente improbable caso de que Myoga decidiera perseguirla, sería más difícil sin ese tipo de evidencia. Y su zapato. Debía recuperar su zapato.

Era mejor cubrir todo rastro.

—¡Espera! —Regresó corriendo. Buscó la aguja. La encontró todavía clavada en el brazo del hombre. El levantó la vista hacia ella en el momento en que tiraba para sacarla y se la ponía en el bolso. Estaba moviendo la boca. Abriéndola y cerrándola como un pez.

Después de agarrar el zapato, fue hacia dónde estaba inuyasha, pero sentía las piernas como si fueran de goma.

—Estás débil —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy bien…

La levantó en brazos y comenzó a caminar el doble de rápido de lo que ella hubiera podido, sus enormes zancadas devoraban las distancias por los pasillos del sótano. Se movía con rapidez y decisión, lo que la sorprendió un poco y le recordó que a pesar de su naturaleza dulce, era un hombre, un hombre que tenía a su mujer en brazos. Y Dios, qué fuerte era. Estaba cargando todo su peso más el de la cadena y nada de eso parecía enlentecerlo en lo más mínimo.

Cuando llegó a una sólida puerta que estaba en el lejano, lejano extremo del pasillo del sótano, se inclinó a un lado y comprobó el picaporte. Cuando éste se negó a moverse dio dos pasos atrás, pateó la puerta de lleno y la hizo pedazos.

—Cristo —exclamó—. Haces que Terminator se vea como un niño de dos años.

—¿Qué es un Terminator?

—Más tarde.

Afuera, el frío aire de la noche se precipitó sobre ellos y Inuyasha vaciló, abriendo ampliamente los ojos. Comenzó a respirar más profundamente, como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

—Bájame —le pidió suavemente, sabiendo que iba a necesitar un minuto para orientarse.

La bajó lentamente y miró el cielo, los árboles y el vasto terreno de los jardines de la propiedad. Luego miró el monolito de piedra en el que había estado prisionero durante tanto tiempo. Podía imaginar lo perdido que debía sentirse y cómo debían estar bullendo sus emociones, lo conflictivo que debía ser para él dejar el claustrofóbico bienestar de su prisión. Pero no tenían tiempo para permitir que se aclimatara.

—Inuyasha mi coche está al final de la entrada para coches. Que está en la parte delantera de la casa.

—Puedo hacer esto —susurró.

—Sí, puedes.

Tomó su mano, que estaba húmeda y caliente, y tiró de él. Sin dudarlo, él enroscó las cadenas y la guió por el costado de la inmensa casa.

Su coche estaba aparcado dónde lo había dejado y se apresuraron a cruzar el jardín manteniéndose cerca de una hilera de setos. A través de las medias podía sentir el césped mojado y elástico bajo sus pies y sus pulmones capturaron el límpido oxígeno del otoño.

 _ **Por favor, Dios, deja que escapemos de una sola pieza.**_

Cuando tuvo el Mercedes a tiro, accionó el remoto y las luces del sedán parpadearon.

—¿Qué clase de coche es este? —preguntó Inuyasha aturdido—. Parece una nave espacial—. Luego miró los otros—. Todos parecen…

Ese _no_ era el momento para que canalizara su _Coche & Conductor _interno.

—Entra.

—¿Señorita?

Kagome levantó la vista. El aparcacoches del parking, el chico que había visto antes, estaba acercándose por la entrada para coches. Parecía confundido, como si no pudiera explicarse de dónde había salido ella. O tal vez sólo le sorprendiera verla con un hombre enorme que llevaba puesta una bata de seda roja y tenía una cadena enrollada alrededor del brazo.

—Me iba —dijo saludándolo con la mano mientras le siseaba a Inuyasha—: Métete en el maldito coche.

El chico se frotó el cabello erizado.

—Ah…

—Gracias por tu ayuda. —A pesar de que no le había prestado ninguna.

Sintió más que alivio cuando arrancó el motor y comenzó a salir del lugar…

Otro Mercedes apareció justo detrás de ella, listo para hacer uso de la entrada para coches y evitando que pudiera dar marcha atrás o hacer un giro en U para salir directamente a la calle. No tuvo más opción que dirigirse hacia el circuito que estaba frente a la mansión dónde los aparcacoches estaban alineados y la gente se paseaba.

 _ **Maldita fuera.**_

—Baja la cabeza —le dijo a Inuyasha al aproximarse a la puerta principal.

 _ **Por favor, por favor, por favor…**_

Justo cuando llegaba a la altura de la mansión, una pareja mayor salía para subirse a su coche. Con el Mercedes en la cola y el Cadillac de la pareja bloqueándole el camino, estaba atrapada. El sudor se deslizó entre sus pechos y debajo de sus brazos y sus manos se tensaron sobre el volante.

La puerta principal se abrió y tuvo la seguridad de que iba a ver salir al mayordomo tambaleándose.

Pero sólo era otra pareja mayor, sosteniendo el resguardo en la mano mientras se acercaba al aparcacoches.

Los ojos de Kagome saltaron hacia el coche que tenía delante. El hombre estaba detrás del volante pero la mujer estaba charlando con el chico que le estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta. ¡ _Muévete, Abuela_! Por supuesto que la mujer no lo hizo. Cuando finalmente se sentó desplegó su falda y pareció que se le quejaba un poco al esposo, luego se giró nuevamente hacia el aparcacoches.

Ciento cincuenta y cinco millones de años después, las luces de freno del Cadillac destellaron y el sedán comenzó a moverse a una velocidad penosa.

Con el corazón retumbando, las manos tensas y los pulmones solidificados, Kagome le rogó y le suplicó al universo que los dejara escapar.

Y entonces ocurrió.

El Cadillac bajó la colina. Y así lo hizo ella. Y luego entró en la carretera detrás de la pareja. Y luego comenzó a avanzar a cincuenta kilómetros por hora alejándose de la propiedad Taisho.

En cuanto vio la línea discontinua, pisó el acelerador y rebasó al Cadillac.

Con los ojos fijos en la carretera, rebuscó dentro de su bolso. Necesitaba su móvil. Dónde estaba su… lo sacó y presionó el marcado rápido.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba, miró a Inuyasha. Estaba parapetado en el asiento, con los brazos estirados, uno contra la puerta y el otro sobre el apoyabrazos, y tenía las piernas embutidas debajo de la guantera. Estaba blanco como la pasta dental y sus ojos rebotaban de un lado a otro dentro de su cráneo.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —le dijo—. Está a tu derecha. Baja la mano y tira de él por encima de ti, como hice yo con el mío.

Encontró la correa y tiró de ella envolviéndose a sí mismo, luego reasumió su posición de venado-frente-a-los-faros, preparándose para un choque inminente que no iba a suceder.

Se le ocurrió que era muy probable que nunca hubiera estado en un coche antes.

—Inuyasha, no puedo bajar la velocidad. Yo…

—Estoy bien.

—Vamos a… —Su llamada fue respondida, el saludo del hombre le brindó un alivio increíble—. ¿Koga? Gracias a Dios. Escucha, voy de camino a tu casa y necesito algunos favores. Grandes favores que nunca seré capaz de retribu… gracias. Oh Jesús, gracias. Cerca de una hora. Y llevo a alguien conmigo. —Colgó y miró a través del asiento—. Esto va a salir bien. Vamos a casa de un amigo que vive en Greenwich, Connecticut. Podemos quedarnos allí. Nos va a ayudar. Todo va a estar bien.

Al menos esperaba que así fuera. Había asumido que el mayordomo no iba a perseguirlos por canales legítimos, pero mientras conducía en la noche, se dio cuenta que había otras formas de perseguir a alguien. Formas que no involucraban el sistema legal humano. Mierda. No había forma de saber qué tipo de recursos tenía Myoga a su disposición, y era inteligente porque durante todo este tiempo había conseguido los recursos suficientes para salir impune con lo que había hecho.

Lo que significaba que se habría fijado en su matrícula. Y que también sabía dónde vivía, ¿verdad? Porque… Oh, Dios después de los tres días pasados con Inuyasha, se había despertado en su cama, en su casa. De alguna forma Myoga la había llevado de regreso allí.

Quizás él también tenía algunos trucos mentales a su disposición.

Quizás deberían haberlo matado.


	7. Capitulo 7 Libertad

**CAPITULO 7**

Cuando una hora después divisó la mansión Federal de Koga Wolf, Kagome se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto al involucrar a su amigo aunque fuera indirectamente.

Después de todo, estaba llamando a su puerta con un vampiro fugitivo que tenía un caso grave de agorafobia justificada. Y que también se mareaba cuando viajaba en coche.

Cuando aparcó Inuyasha estaba verde.

—Estamos a salvo.

Él tragó con fuerza.

—Y no nos estamos moviendo. Eso es bueno.

Las luces exteriores de la casa se encendieron y Koga salió al porche.

Kagome abrió la puerta y salió del coche mientras Inuyasha hacía lo mismo.

—Koga es un viejo amigo. Podemos confiar en él.

Inuyasha olfateó el aire.

—Y fue tu amante, ¿no es cierto? —dijo en voz baja—. Te recuerda con una cierta... necesidad.

Jesús.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Realmente. —Había desaparecido el temor y el mareo. Inuyasha estaba mortalmente serio. Y miraba a Koga como si el otro hombre fuera su enemigo.

Evidentemente los vampiros eran bastante territoriales con sus parejas.

Koga los saludó con la mano y gritó:

—Me alegro que hayas venido. ¿Y quién es tu amigo?

—Él va a ayudarnos Inuyasha—dijo, dando la vuelta al coche para tomarlo de la mano—. Vamos.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se desviaron hacia ella.

—Si te toca de forma inapropiada, voy a morderlo. Sólo lo digo para que quede claro. —Inuyasha volvió a mirar a su amigo—. No soy un animal y no me comportaré como uno. Pero tú eres mía y será mejor que respete eso.

Evidentemente los vampiros eran muy territoriales con sus parejas.

—Lo hará. Te lo juro.

Koga cambió el peso de un pie a otro con impaciencia.

—¿Vienen o voy?

—Vamos —murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar. Cuando llegaron a la casa, dijo—: Este es Inuyasha.

—Encantado de conocerte Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miró la palma que le ofrecían. Cuando inclinó levemente la cabeza en vez de estrecharla, ella se preguntó si no confiaría en sí mismo como para tocar a Koga ni siquiera de una forma educada.

—¿Cómo está? —respondió.

—Estoy muy bien. —Koga volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo con un encogimiento de hombros, luego frunció el ceño—. Cadenas… ¿es eso lo que tienes en el brazo?

Kagome respiró hondo.

—Te dije que necesitaba grandes favores.

Hubo un momento de vacilación. Luego Koga sacudió la cabeza e indicó la puerta abierta.

—Entren los dos, y comenzaremos por abrir esos hierros, amigo. ¿A menos que los lleves para estar a la moda? Tengo una sierra para metales. —Miró a Kagome —. Y tal vez tú quieras contarme qué demonios está pasando.

Una hora más tarde, Kagome estaba bebiendo una taza de café en la biblioteca, y mirando, por encima del borde de la taza, a Inuyasha, que estaba libre de sus cadenas y que después de que las náuseas que le había provocado el viaje en coche hubieron desaparecido totalmente aparentaba sentirse mucho más dueño de sí mismo. Pensó que vestido con esa bata suya, armonizaba perfectamente con el lugar. Con ese aire formal y antiguo de la biblioteca, parecía salido de una novela victoriana… tal vez de la misma que tenía entre sus manos. Estaba reverenciando todos los libros de Koga, examinando sus lomos, sacándolos, hojeándolos.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó Koga en voz baja detrás de ella.

—Es una larga historia.

—Es… poco común, ¿cierto?

Cristo, no tienes ni idea cuánto, pensó, tomando otro sorbo de su taza.

—Inuyasha es distinto a cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido.

—Y es la razón por la cual estás dejando la firma, ¿verdad? —Al no obtener respuesta, su amigo murmuró—: Entonces ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Para empezar proporcionándome un lugar dónde pasar la noche. —Miró fijamente su café—. Y quiero comprarle una nueva identidad. Certificado de nacimiento, número de seguridad social, historial bancario, pago de impuestos y carnet de conducir. Sé que conoces gente que puede hacerse cargo de eso, Koga, y lo que obtenga por mi dinero tiene que ser impenetrable. Tiene que superar el escrutinio de una Corte. Porque puede que acabemos en una.

Lo cual no iba a ser para nada divertido.

—Mierda… ¿en qué clase de lío te has metido?

—Ningún lío. —Era mucho, mucho peor que eso.

—Mentirosa. Apareces aquí con un hombre cubierto con cadenas de hierro… que habla como un personaje de la época victoriana pero tiene el aspecto de que alegremente podría comerme vivo… tiene el cabello largo hasta el culo y se viste de seda roja especial de Hugh Hefner. Y huele a… bueno, realmente huele muy bien. ¿Qué clase de colonia usa? Creo que me gustaría comprar un poco.

—No puedes comprarla. Y Koga, francamente, cuanto menos sepas mejor. —Porque estaba a punto de convertirse en una criminal de guante blanco—. También quiero usar tu ordenador. Oh, y debemos dormir en el sótano.

Inuyasha se volvió y cuando los vio tan juntos frunció el ceño, y atravesó la habitación, para ponerle la mano en el hombro. Koga tuvo la prudencia de apartarse.

—Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás? —le preguntó a Koga.

Koga se frotó el rostro.

—Deja que yo compre la identidad que necesitas. El hombre que conozco es realmente quisquilloso y no aceptará un pago de otra persona que no sea yo. Ya me lo reembolsarás de alguna forma. ¿Y hablas en serio? ¿Deseas dormir en el sótano? Quiero decir, tengo seis habitaciones para invitados en esta casa vieja. Allí abajo no es muy bonito.

—No, abajo es mejor.

—Debemos dormir en una cama apropiada —anunció Inuyasha—. Nos quedaremos arriba.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Pero…

Le dio un pequeño apretón con la mano.

—No permitiré que duermas en unos aposentos que no sean dignos de una dama.

—Inuyasha…

—¿Tal vez el amable caballero podría enseñarnos nuestra habitación?

Bueno, evidentemente cuando su hombre decidía algo, así se hacía.

Koga frunció el ceño.

—Ah… sí. Seguro, amigo…

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta bruscamente mirando hacia una de las ventanas. Y emitió lo que sin duda fue un gruñido.

—Quédate adentro —ordenó. Luego desapareció en el aire.

Koga ladró un juramento, pero Kagome no tenía tiempo de ocuparse de su amigo. Corrió hacia la ventana y a la luz de la luna, observó como Inuyasha tomaba forma en el jardín lateral.

El mayordomo había regresado. Myoga estaba allí de pie y parecía algo salido de una pesadilla, brillaba como un fantasma aunque su cuerpo tenía forma sólida.

Su primer pensamiento fue que probablemente hubiera puesto algún dispositivo de GPS en el coche. Eso explicaría cómo los había encontrado. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era humano. Así que sólo Dios sabía qué tipo de mierda tenía a su disposición.

—¿Quién es ese? —Exclamó Koga a su espalda—. O… Cristo, Kagome, ¿esa pregunta debería comenzar con _qué_?

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue repugnante y horrendo y representaba la única alternativa que tenían. Inuyasha y el mayordomo se enfrentaron en una lucha a muerte.

La de Myoga.

Kagome no quiso mirar, pero Koga sí lo hizo y ella observaba sus expresiones mientras presenciaba la matanza.

—Inuyasha está…

—Está… —Koga dio un respingo—. Sí, no va a quedar mucho del otro tipo para enterrar.

Supo que había terminado cuando Koga respiró hondo y se frotó el rostro.

—Quédate aquí. Voy a ir a ver cómo está… ¿tu hombre?

—Sí —respondió—. Es mío.

Koga salió por una esquina en dirección a la puerta principal, y ella oyó a los hombres hablar en voz baja desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿ Kagome? —dijo Inuyasha, sin entrar a la habitación—. Estoy bien, pero voy a ir a lavarme, ¿de acuerdo?

No era una pregunta aunque la expresara de esa forma. Sabía que se quedaba afuera porque no quería que lo viera, pero a la mierda con ello.

Atravesó la biblioteca y pasó la…

Está bien, eso era mucha sangre. Pero no parecía ser de él porque estaba en sus manos y en su… boca. Como si hubiera mordido a Myoga. Varias veces.

—Oh, Dios.

Pero entonces miró sus ojos. Tenían una expresión implacable, seria y decidida, como si hubiera cumplido con su deber y no hubiera más que decir. Pero también había sombras en ellos, como si temiera que ella fuera a considerarlo un monstruo.

Ella se obligó a calmarse y caminó hacia él.

—Te ayudaré a lavarte.

Después de bañar a Inuyasha, le consiguió algo de ropa. Lo cual fue muy gracioso. Si bien Koga era un tipo grande, lo único que le servía, aunque remotamente, a su hombre era un par de pantalones de pijama de franela y una camisa… y aun así, todo le quedaba apretado y se veía gran parte de sus tobillos y sus muñecas.

Pero se veía bien, tenía el cabello húmedo que al secarse se le rizaba en las puntas y recobraba las tonalidades plateadas y negras.

Kogalos condujo a un dormitorio encantador que gracias a Dios sólo tenía dos ventanas y cortinas gruesas. Con suerte sería protección suficiente.

Fue Koga el que corrió las cortinas.

—Si necesitan algo, ya sabes dónde duermo —ofreció. Cuando llegó a la puerta vaciló, pero luego cerró la puerta.

Kagome respiró hondo.

—Inuyasha…

La interrumpió.

—Dijiste que mientras estuvieras embarazada podías hacer cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

Cuando asintió, él miró en dirección a la cama como si se los imaginara sobre ella.

—¿Incluso…?

Tuvo que sonreír.

—Sí, eso también. Pero primero, debemos hablar…

Estuvo sobre ella al instante, presionándole la espalda contra la puerta, colocando bruscamente las manos a cada lado de su cintura.

—Nada de hablar —gruñó—. Primero, te tomaré.

Su boca aprisionó la de ella, sumergió la lengua profundamente, y luego se oyó el sonido de algo desgarrándose… le estaba arrancando la blusa. _Oh, Dios, sí_ … la besó hasta que le dieron mareos y esta vez su embarazo no era el motivo de los mismos y en algún momento en medio del asalto, la levantó y la tendió sobre la cama. Con suave coordinación, como si hubiera planeado los movimientos, se bajó los pantalones del pijama, le subió la falda, cortó un lado de sus bragas, y luego…

Estaba dentro.

Su cuerpo se arqueó contra el de él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras jadeaba. Estaba súper estrecha porque sólo estaba medio preparada para recibirlo, pero en el mismo momento en que la penetró, se puso a la par con él. Bombeó con fuerza y profundamente, pero también fue cuidadoso, la cama antigua gemía bajo la fuerza de los empujes de su cuerpo al tomarla.

Ese glorioso aroma suyo le invadió la nariz y entendió de qué se trataba. Era él proclamando su reclamo sobre ella al igual que su amor. Estaba siendo reclamada por algo distinto a un hombre humano y estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Inuyasha se corrió con un gran espasmo de su cuerpo y un rugido que quebró el silencio de la casa. Dado lo potente que fue, era imposible que su anfitrión no lo hubiera oído, menos mal que a ella no le importaba lo suficiente como para sentirse avergonzada cuando su propio orgasmo la recorrió.

Después de que hubieron terminado, permanecieron unidos, entrelazados, y su respiración continuó siendo agitada durante un largo rato.

Luego él dijo:

—Discúlpame… mi amor. —Se apartó un poco y le acarició la mejilla mientras le besaba amorosamente los labios—. Me temo que soy un tanto… posesivo en lo que a ti respecta.

Ella rió.

—Puedes ser tan posesivo como quieras. Viniendo de ti, me gusta.

— Kagome … ¿qué vamos a hacer respecto al futuro?

—Lo tengo todo planeado. Soy muy buena estratega—. Metió los dedos a través de su largo y lujurioso cabello, los mechones plateados y negros se rizaban alrededor de su muñeca y de su brazo—. Voy a arreglar las cosas de forma que tu madre te lo deje todo.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando estaba viva, yo hacía un nuevo borrador de su testamento aproximadamente cada cuatro meses. Mañana por la mañana en el estudio que Myoga tiene abajo voy a hacerlo una última vez.

Sí, estaba violando el código de ética profesional que había jurado honrar al prestar juramento como abogada. Sí, podía ser inhabilitada. Sí, estaba infringiendo sus normas personales. Pero se había cometido una grave ofensa por la que aparentemente nadie sentía remordimientos y a veces para corregir algo, debías ensuciarte las manos. No había más Taisho vivos, así que no había herederos que pudieran impugnar el testamento. Y las obras de caridad serían incluidas, así que de todas formas recibirían millones y millones.

El pecado que iba a cometer era necesario para lograr hacer lo correcto.

¿Y el hecho de que Myoga estuviera muerto? Sólo simplificaba las cosas.

—Te lo debe —dijo Kagome —. Tu madre… tu madre debió haberse hecho cargo de su hijo y yo me voy a asegurar de que lo haga.

—Eres mi heroína. —El amor que brillaba en los ojos de Inuyasha era una bendición como ninguna otra.

—Y tú eres mi sol —respondió.

Cuando se besaron nuevamente, tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que todo iba a salir bien, aunque nada de ello tuviera sentido: una mujer humana que pensó que nunca iba a casarse y tener una familia porque era demasiado dura para ese tipo de cosas. Un macho vampiro que era a la vez dócil y feroz… y que había vivido en una mazmorra durante cincuenta años.

Pero estaba bien. Eran el uno para el otro.

Aunque sólo Dios sabía lo que les depararía el futuro.


	8. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

 _ **Nueve años después…**_

—¡Papi! ¡Salgo a buscarte! Kagome miró a través de los jardines iluminados por la luna de la propiedad Taisho y observó cómo su hija mayor, Kio, adoptaba una modalidad de sigilo absoluto. Su cabello plateado y negro largo hasta la cintura parecía una capa en la noche, sus juguetonas piernas eran largas para una niña de ocho años. Avanzó rápida y silenciosamente hacia el grupo de árboles frutales que había en el jardín trasero, andando sobre el césped como lo hacía su padre con fluidez y gracia… como era habitual en los vampiros.

Inuyasha se materializó detrás de su hija y gritó:

— ¡Buu!

Kio dio un salto de tres metros y medio de altura, pero se recuperó rápidamente, aterrizó sobre sus pies y salió disparada tras su padre, riendo. Le placó, y ambos cayeron sobre el césped, las luciérnagas flotaron sobre la fiesta de cosquillas como si ellas también estuvieran riendo.

—Mamá, terminé —dijo una voz bajita a su izquierda.

Kagome extendió la mano y sintió como la manita de su hijo se deslizaba en la de ella.

—Gracias por limpiar tu habitación.

—Siento haberla desordenado tanto.

Puso a Shipo en su regazo. A los seis años, ya era evidente que iba a ser parecido a su padre y no sólo en aspecto. Shipo iba a crecer para convertirse en lo que eran Inuyasha y Kio. Le tenía aversión al sol; era una lechuza nocturna; y su audición y su vista eran anormalmente agudas. Sin embargo el verdadero indicio eran los caninos grandes como los de un adulto que ya le habían salido. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que Shipo e Inuyasha atenían exactamente el mismo aroma, a especias picantes.

Kagome besó la frente de su hijo.

—¿En el día de hoy ya te he dicho que te amo?

Shipo escondió el rostro en su cuello, fiel a su naturaleza.

—Sí, Mama. Cuando estábamos cenando y también se lo dijiste a Papi y a Kio.

—¿Y cuándo más te lo dije?

—En el almuerzo. —La risa de su hijo se percibía en la voz, pero estaba tratando de disimularla.

—¿Y cuándo más? —le dio un apretoncito en las costillas para hacer que se aflojara.

Shipo se retorció en su regazo y abandonó todo intento de disimulo.

—¡En el desayuno!

Ambos se echaron a reír y abrazó estrechamente a su tímido y dulce hijo mientras Inuyasha y Kio se acercaban corriendo por el césped.

Kagome miró a su marido y sintió que la invadía una oleada de respeto y amor. Era absolutamente increíble, tan firme y fuerte a su manera callada, cuidando de ella y de sus hijos con tierna bondad. También era un amante insaciable y un feroz protector… como bien había comprobado un frustrado ladrón unos meses antes.

Lo amaba aún más de lo que lo amaba por la mañana, pero menos de lo que lo haría mañana.

—Hola —le dijo, mientras Kio tomaba a Shipo de la mano y se lo llevaba para mostrarle los nuevos pimpollos de rosas que había cerca de la glorieta.

—Mi amor —murmuró Inuyasha, sentándose en el césped junto a ella y atrayéndola a sus brazos—. Bajo esta luz te ves hermosa.

—Gracias.

No pudo evitar sonreír, al pensar que el que se viera hermoso se debía a él. Como también el hecho de que se viera más joven que cuando lo había conocido y no sólo porque hubiera dejado de trabajar día y noche. Habían descubierto, al compartir algún que otro momento pervertidillo, que a él le gustaba que lo usaran para beber y que su sangre tenía un efecto curioso en ella. Parecía haber detenido el proceso de envejecimiento… o al menos lo había ralentizado a tal grado que en los últimos nueve años no había envejecido ni un día. E incluso había rejuvenecido un poquito.

Tenían muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Inuyasha aún no sabía quién era su padre o si había otros vampiros en el mundo. Ambos estaban preocupados por el futuro de sus hijos, por lo aislados que estaban en la propiedad y el hecho de que los niños necesitaban amigos de su misma edad. Y el cuidado de su salud también era un problema porque ¿cómo iban a llevar a sus hijos a un doctor humano?

Sin embargo, las cosas en general iban mejor de lo que hubieran podido llegar a imaginar. Kagome administraba la enorme fortuna de los Taisho. Inuyasha les daba clase a los niños en casa. Shipo y Kio crecían y estaban sanos.

Era una buena vida. Una vida extraña, pero buena.

Y había noticias que compartir.

—Eres un muy buen padre, ¿sabías eso? —dijo Kagome, acariciando el cabello largo hasta las caderas de su hombre.

Inuyasha le besó el cuello.

—Tú eres una muy buena madre. Y una esposa perfecta. Y una mujer de negocios brillante. No sé cómo te las arreglas para hacerlo todo.

—La buena organización del tiempo es algo maravilloso. — Kagome puso la mano de su marido sobre su estómago—. Y voy a tener que organizarlo un poco más.

Inuyasha se quedó congelado.

—¿ Kagome?

Ella rio.

—El mes pasado te ocupaste mucho de mí y parece que...

La abrazó con fuerza y se puso a temblar un poco. Sabía que había momentos en los cuales las secuelas del abuso y el encarcelamiento regresaban, y desafortunadamente solía ocurrir cuando recibía buenas noticias. Después de todos estos años, todavía luchaba con cualquier cosa que considerara afortunada o milagrosa. Decía que le hacía sentir, como si estuviera en peligro de despertar y descubrir que esta nueva vida era solamente un sueño.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó, apartándose para recorrerla con los ojos.

—Bien. Como siempre, estoy bien. —Los partos en el hogar no eran fáciles, pero a través de Koga que siempre parecía conocer a alguien que conocía a alguien que hacía algo habían encontrado una partera en quién podían confiar.

Inuyasha acarició su barriga.

—Me haces tan feliz. Me siento tan orgulloso.

—Lo mismo digo.

La besó como siempre lo hacía, demorándose en su boca antes de apartarse. Era gracioso pero después de todo el tiempo que hacía que estaban juntos aún odiaba separar sus bocas.

—Si es un niño, me gustaría llamarlo Inuyasha —informó.

—¿Y si es niña?

—Yasha también puede ser nombre de niña. —Rió Kagome —. ¿Y acaso he mencionado cuánto me gusta ese nombre? Inuyasha es un nombre estupendo.

Su marido bajó la cabeza. Con los labios tocándose, le dijo suavemente:

—Puede que el tema haya surgido con anterioridad. Sí, si no me equivoco, ese es tu nombre preferido.

—Mi muy preferido

Kagome sonrió mientras el vampiro que amaba la besaba a conciencia. Mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su marido, pensó, que sí, que definitivamente debían tener otro Inuyasha o Yasha en la familia.

 **FIN**


End file.
